


Batman & Catwoman: Family Mystery

by AgentLintaBale



Series: Bruce Wayne & Selina Kyle [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fertility Issues, Framed, Mystery, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLintaBale/pseuds/AgentLintaBale
Summary: Catwoman's been set up for a crime she didn't commit and it's up to Batman to catch the real culprit and clear her name. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne and his wife Selina Kyle are planning to grow their family, but things aren't easy! Find out how their pasts have led them here and what's in store for their future!





	1. Cruel Intentions

 

 

Catwoman, Gotham's most wanted thief, had just ran a successful robbery with her "gang for hire", and was now perched on a pipe running on the ceiling of a parking lot. She rested, hidden in the dark, and smirked as she watched her men lose their wits to the Batman.

He was hovering over his last victim when she decided to jump down behind him. He turned and faced her, standing in his usual stance: shoulders broad, feet spread wide and head held high, despite the weariness.

"Catwoman," he said briskly.  
"Oh don't be so surprised!" She pouted. "You knew it was me. It's always me behind robberies this big."

He stepped towards her but she cartwheeled back and held up a taunting finger.

"Un un un! You don't have  _time_  to fight me tonight."  
"When do I ever  _not_  have time to catch criminals. I'm the batman."  
"Trruue. But tonight, you're just a hi-fi bodyguard!"  
"I'm not for hire," he made his point as he stepped closer to her again.   
"Apparently Bruce  _Wayne_ has the money to buy you!" She said as she turned and walked away from him.

Batman stopped in his tracks, brows raised behind the cowl.

"Excuse me?"  
"What?! It's a fancy party. An  _expensive,_ A-list party." She spun back around, mouth open in surprise as if an idea just came to her.   
"You know what? You might even see  _me_ there!" She laughed at him.

"Selina!" He angrily scolded her.   
"Hush!" She put up her finger again.   
"You're getting late. And you'll get  _him_ late. Wouldn't it be lovely to see how Wayne will explain this to his girlfriend!" She teased him and turned away again, knowing he had no option but to leave.

"Fine," he grumbled and disappeared into the night.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bruce Wayne emerged from the family game room fixing his tie as Alfred stood outside the door, ready with the suit jacket draped over his arm.

"Everything running fine so far, Alfred?" He asked as he buttoned up the vest.

"Yes, master Bruce. But some of the guests  _are_ a bit edgy, given the incident at your birthday, sir." Alfred reminded him of the fire that had burned down the mansion a couple years ago.

Bruce chuckled.   
"I'll hand it to them." He swung on his jacket. "Seen  _her_ , yet?"  
"Not  _yet_ , sir." Alfred said coolly, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I'll take a walk around, just in case."  
"Of course, sir. I'll inform Lucius Fox that you've returned.

Bruce scanned his house, floor by floor, room by room, and avoiding guests as he did. Some rooms were dark, some rooms had their windows open, with the wind blowing in the curtains, but no sign of her. And some rooms were, ehm,  _occupied_.

He finally made his way to the east wing, his main quarters. Quietly entering through the beautiful double doors, he found the living room empty, but heard humming from his bedroom. He opened the door and stood in the frame, putting all his weight on one side as he rested against the frame.

"I'll be damned if I don't have you by tonight." He announced himself.

"And here I thought you'd forgotten about me." She turned from the open window and walked to the dresser in his room. She too had changed her outfit into something more easy to blend into the party with.

"Not a chance. And I do have to say, the dress looks lovely on you. Shame you won't be in it long."  
"Was it just me, or did that sound dirty?" She teased as she held one of his mother's necklace against her neck.   
"Go with the emerald. Matches your dress." He picked it up.

"Are you  _actually_ suggesting which one of you mother's necklace I steal?"  
"If you're going to," he picked up the necklace. "I suggest you wear something that looks proper. Because I'm walking you out."

"You'll walk a lady out in handcuffs?! Sure your wife doesn't mind,  _this?_ "she put out her wrists in front of him. He grabbed them both in one hand and pulled her closer.

"Excuse me! I'm Bruce Wayne, Gotham's playboy." He brushed his lips by her ear.

He pushed her slightly away, grabbed the necklace again and walked behind her.

"Anyway, did you actually leave anything at the jewelry store, or did you rob it all?"

"It should please you to know that I  _did_  leave something behind! I saw it when I was scoping out the place before hand. It was a silver anklet, hundreds worth of rhinestone in it. And I'm pretty sure it jingles too!"

"What is it with cats and bells?" He scoffed.

The knock at the door kept her from replying.

"Master Bruce, they're waiting for you." Alfred told them.

"That's our cue," Bruce winked at her and kissed her long exposed neck.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and tightly held onto her wrist, to keep her from running away.

Selina threw him a sarcastic pout as he lead her out of the room, and braced herself to stand before the crowd as they entered the ballroom from the doors at the top of the stairs.

"...And finally, it is my great honor to introduce the man of the hour," spoke Lucius Fox, loudly and proudly at the bottom of the steps, "Mr. Bruce Wayne! And his lovely wife, Selina Kyle!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Selina smiled at him and Bruce kissed her temple before they walked down the stairs to the applause of their guests.

"And who knew, you go back to work a little bit, and you invent world peace!" Selina commented on the new Wayne Enterprise invention, which was such a big hit that the company held a success party for the lead architect, Bruce Wayne.

"It's not world peace yet!" He replied, still smiling and nodding at the guests.

"Why can I bet you'll get there?" She said proudly.

"Anything for  _you_ , Mrs. Wayne!" He smiled and kissed her lips.

The first guest to meet them after Lucius was Mr. Fredrickson, a long time board member at Wayne Enterprise, and a close friend of Thomas Wayne.

"Congratulations, my boy. Your father would have been proud of you,"

Bruce shook the old man's hand and gave him a hug, thanking him.

"I'm glad you think so, Mr. Fredrickson. I appreciate it."

"I  _know_  so! You're Thomas's boy, you're gonna be alright."

Selina stood at his side, smiling proudly at her husband.

A couple guests later, Lee Thompkins made her way over while Bruce was busy talking small business.

"You must feel very proud, being the woman behind Bruce Wayne!" she said as they both watched the man, who acknowledged them with a nod.

"Who said I'm behind him? I'm  _with_  him every step of the way." Selina smiled back at her husband.

"And what did Bruce gift you?" Lee asked as Bruce walked towards them.

"Oh nothing yet, but I've left him a pretty shiny hint," she elbowed him and he laughed as he kissed her.

"I'm glad you came tonight, Lee. I've got something to talk to you about..."

Selina didn't hear what he said next as she was roughly pulled away. The cat thief would have minded, if it hadn't been the antics of her best friend, Jennifer. 

"Where've you been tonight?! I was suffering through these stuffed shirts all by myself. You know, I'm happy you married rich, but don't leave me alone with old people!"

Selina laughed at her friend's suffering.

"Sorry, I was busy picking out my gift." She said in a suggestive tone, and her best friend picked up on it.

"And I hope you're not going cheap on your billionaire husband?"

"Would I ever?" Selina faked innocence.

"So, what'd you pick?" her friend pestered for details.

"You know the jewelry shop at the end of 59th? Well, I was window shopping in there and I fell in love with this beautiful silver anklet. A thin band of rhinestones and perfectly placed pendants! It was beautiful!"

"You sure sound in love with it."

"Mhmm, and I think Bruce will love it too." She cheekily smiled.

"And where  _is_ Bruce?"

"He was talking with Lee when you dragged me away," Selina searched for her husband, and smiled when she found him. But the frown that came over his face when Alfred told him something made her heart beat faster.

"Excuse me," she left her friend and made her way to Bruce, following his sight to the entrance, where stood Carmine Falcone.

Selina placed a hand on her husband's chest, and he wrapped an arm around her, staring at the head of the Falcone crime family, as was everyone else.

"You know, I've been in the market for a new house. Decent walk up, sky high ceilings, plenty of room for my cars," Falcone moved his arms like he already owned the place.  
"The decor's a little too flashy for me, though. I'm a man of classics"

"Don't think you could afford it," Selina boldly said. Bruce squeezed her waist, warning and protective.

"Ah, my dear. Then perhaps you don't know me well. Carmine Falcone," the Don extended a hand to Bruce in everyone's sight, but the host refused to accept it.

Falcone pursed his lips and retracted his hand.

"Perhaps, you gentlemen would be more comfortable in the parlor?" Alfred stepped up, and directed the outsiders to a more private environment.

"Yes, I suppose that's preferable," Falcone tightly smiled at Wayne, and the younger businessman ushered for his guest to go first.

"Right, if you'd all just follow me." Alfred led the way.

When Bruce moved, Selina began to walk with him, but he stopped her. He shook his head and kissed her, having her stay behind.

Jen came up to Selina, and diverted her back to the party. Mrs. Bruce Wayne kept the party running, chatting up old friends and making new ones with the help of Lucius Fox or Lee, but her mind was still on her husband being alone with a crime lord.

A figure watched from afar as Selina laughed with her friends, and then it moved towards the parlor. One of the double doors slightly opened inward, and the voices came out

"Be like your father! He knew which hands to shake...and which to cut off!" growled Falcone.

"But  _I_  know when I think it's time for you to leave." Bruce Wayne said in his ever calm tone.

"I see how it is. No one says 'no' to me, at least not for long. You'll change your mind soon." Falcone threatened.

The stranger stepped aside as Alfred walked to the room.

"I think your guests are  _leaving_ , Master Bruce? Their cars are all pulled up."

"I'll take my cue," Falcone led his men out the parlor, but stopped at the door.

"Don't suppose I ever congratulated you for your wedding, boy," he said over his shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll live without your blessing, Don Falcone. Goodnight." This time, there was a notch in Bruce's calm.

The Don scowled and finally exited the parlor, smiling at the woman outside as he left.

Bruce followed Alfred out the parlor, to everyone's whispers. His wife snuck out of the crowd, a smile on her lips and two champagne flutes in her hands.

Bruce took a glass and kissed her head.

"Try not to drink too much too fast. I think you'll freak your guests even more," Selina joked.

"Don't worry, I'm not burning down anything," he said coolly and took a sip.

"So, what did he want?"

"An investment, in my peace project. 'Share the burden of Gotham on our broken backs,'" Bruce mocked the Don.

"Take it you didn't give in?"

"Not a chance. But I suspect he won't give up easy."

"What'll you do about it?"

"I'll have Gordon put someone on watch, make sure things stay in place," he told her.

"And you won't actually go all the way down to the precinct I'm sure?" she knew what her husband meant.

"No need to bring in an extra middle man, I'll go straight to the source!"

"You think he'll buy?" she teased.

Bruce laughed and kissed her head, but his mind was on edge.

_He has personal interests at stake here._

"Hon, why don't you go make a  _sober_  speech. Relieve the tension..."

Selina tucked herself into him, coyly playing with his tie.

"and then maybe  _relieve_  the guests for the night?"

"Why do you  _always_ have cruel intentions?" Bruce joked.

"Are you objecting?" she pouted.

"Never!" he kissed her plump red lips, and it took great amount of will from him to pull away.

"Now, let's clear the air and sneak into the after party."

 


	2. Dream

Bruce Wayne made a sober and grateful acceptance speech, dedicating his efforts to the people and the future of Gotham. Not long after, the party was over, a hand full of guests still lingering around, but the young couple ditched Alfred to see off the remaining people and themselves went back up to celebrate in private. The champagne wasn't the first culprit to their tripping over each other, so lustful were they in their almost second year of marriage. They kissed all the way up the stairs, and at the top Selina pushed him to the wall and kissed him harder. Bruce grabbed her sides as he returned her kisses, but she quickly pulled his hands off and hastily removed his tie and jacket. She began to undo his shirt and he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up in the air, and Selina instinctively locked her legs around his waist. His mouth never left hers as he walked into their room and kicked the door shut behind him.

In the room, he put her on the floor and spun her around, her back flush with his chest as he kissed her neck, all the while they rid each other of their clothes. Bruce turned her forward again and kissed her hard, almost bruising her lips, then moved to her jawline as he backed towards the bed. His wife shoved him on the bed and crawled onto him, her lips crashed down on his while her hands traveled over his chiseled body, caressing the scars and bruises.

Her arms snaked around his neck and fingers locked in his hair, and she tugged him up as she straddled him, her lips never letting go of his. She raked her nails down his back, leaving scars he gladly accepted, as voiced by the guttural moan that came up his throat and went down into hers. As if reading her thoughts, Bruce grinned and flipped her over, her body pinned beneath his.

His hands parted her thighs, strong but gentle, his perfect body gleaming in the moonlight as if he were carved from marble. He guided her body to reactions, like a well timed waltz, her hips rocked in sync with his to the music of their moans and name calling. An electric storm built inside her, muscles tightened in her belly. The storm washed over her whole body as the thunder escaped from her lips.

Selina went to sleep on her husband as a pillow, but woke up alone when the noisy streets below invaded her slumber. She found herself in a strange room, and quickly ran outside to escape from her strangling captivity. The open air on the familiar rooftop was very welcoming, calming her nerves. She made to walk to the edge, to look over the godforsaken city she called home, but stopped when she realized someone standing there already. He was wearing his  _monkey_ suit as opposed to his bat suit, and leaning much too over the edge for her liking.

"Careful, you might fall in." She said announcing herself as she walked closer to Bruce, her hands wrapped around her arms.

He flashed a quick smile at her over his shoulder and returned his stance, not looking at her when she stood next to him

"This place can seem bad when you first look at it, but you really have to weed up the few good things about it to behold its beauty."

_Leave it to Bruce Wayne to use complicated sentences to say the simplest things._

Bruce turned to her and cupped her face with one hand, smiling at her. He seemed blissfully ignorant when a ski masked figure joined them. Worry paralyzed her, but Bruce stood there unaware.

"You left us be beat up by the Batman!" the criminal accused her, and she wanted to shake her head and protest his claim, but she couldn't move.

"You gon' get what you deserve!" He shaded and ran towards them, and Selina could only watch as the man pushed her husband over the roof.

Luckily, she didn't have to watch it end as she woke up in her bed with a quick and breathless 'no.'

"You're finally awake."

Selina turned her head to see Bruce, head propped up on a hand as he smiled and leaned over to steal a kiss.

She rested her hand on his heart, thankful for the light humdrum she felt.

"You're still here," she whispered.

Bruce looked at her with knotted brows and swept a hand over her head as he pulled her into him, protective and reassuring.

"Of course I'm here." He kissed her head, "I'm not going anywhere. Nobody's going anywhere, I promise."

She chuckled against him and he pulled away to look at her.

"What's so funny?" he couldn't help but laugh with her.

"You being the optimistic one," she made note.

"Me and you. Us. Is one of the few things I've got to be optimistic about."

"And maybe even  _more,_ us?" Selina teased, guiding his hand to rest a little below her stomach.

Bruce laughed and kissed her, rolling on top of her.

"The more the merrier, love!"


	3. Friends

 

 

 

 

(Present)

Mrs. Bruce Wayne stood wrapped in her night robe as her husband got ready for work. She scoffed every time he donned an overcoat on top of his suit jacket, no matter the weather. The men's fashion she couldn't understand, but the wardrobes of rich women fitted her well. Just like Bruce hoped to fill in his father's shoes, Selina aimed to live up to the picture set by the previous Mrs. Wayne, her mother in law. Their goodbye kiss lasted longer, as neither of them wanted to part, finally having a purpose to their love making. Bruce promised to be home early, and soon as his car was past the gates, Selina went back to bed.

He didn't play lyrical music as he drove the long drive to the downtown office. His mind was sharp as a tack in any situation, but he found his best thinking worked in silence, maybe even a bit of classical music in the background; after all, he was raised in a rich family. The music alone got him thinking, would his kid have any interest in the classics? Both he and Selina had a passion for the great arts, though she learned it out of necessity and he per his mother's wishes. Would Jr. learn the piano? After or before lessons in combat. Would they let their children into their double life? Could they be a normal family if they kept secrets from their children? Would their kid be a vigilante, a thief, or something else entirely? As he pulled up to the main entrance, he was sure of one thing: this child would be the heir of Bruce Wayne, and hell would have to freeze over before Bruce Wayne let another tragedy happen to his family.

At work, his employees and coworkers congratulated him on the success of his new machine, but it was time to move on to the next project. Which meant more presentations, more paperwork, more touring through the different departments and subsidiaries. All in all a very busy day for the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. As he flipped through some papers at his desk, the news channel covered the jewelry store heist thwarted by the Batman. No news to Bruce Wayne, but it gave him an opportunity to escape the confines of his office as he went gift shopping for his wife.

The store was in the same complex as the Selina's gallery, but she had other errands to run that day, and wasn't in. Who knew how many obligations came with being Mrs. Wayne, and Martha Wayne's daughter in law. The store was open to the regular customers the employees knew and there was more police and security, but they didn't trouble Bruce Wayne, who financially backed the jewelry store. The old manager nervously approached Bruce, as if last night's events were a reflection of his ability to run the store. The man intended to keep his boss happy, but couldn't give Bruce what he'd came for.

"I'm looking for an anklet. Apparently my wife has her heart set on it." He laughed inside at his own remark. The poor manager had no idea what he'd meant.

"Silver, with a band of rhinestones and pendants. I've been told it might have bells too." he tried his best to remember the description Selina had given him.

Bruce's smile was not returned by the old man, who frowned and led Bruce to a desk that had the catalogue.

"If it's the one I think you're looking for, I'm afraid it's a customer's already bought it. If you wish, I can put a back order on another one, or personally arrange for you to sit with our best designers to create a more personal affect for the Mrs. That's the road your father took often, if I may humbly suggest." The manager nervously offered a solution, as if it might cost him his job.

Bruce did frown, but only for a second, and then gave a chuckle that eased the man's worries.

"I like this idea better, actually. I'm afraid work beckons me back today, but keep an eye out for me, I'll stop by soon. And I'd appreciate it if my wife didn't find out any of this."

"As you wish, Mister Wayne. We're at your service."  
  
  


It was four hours since Bruce had gotten back from the store, back to the rut of meetings and presentations and paperwork. It landed on him to please the industrial sectors while managing to keep within the budget suggested by the financial departments. He was listening to a presentation, argument really, when Jessica came into his office.

"Mister Wayne, detective Blake is here for you, sir."

"Have him in the lobby. I'll be a moment."

"I'm afraid he's here on duty, sir."

Bruce looked at her with a crooked brow and the managers in his office quietly looked at each other. In their first agreement since sitting in his office, they packed up their files and willingly walked out, nodding to Blake as he was led in by Jessica. John watched them leave and Jessica closed the door behind her.

Bruce stood up and walked busily around his office.

"You're here about the jewelry store?" He asked without acknowledging John.

"I'm hoping not, for your sake."

John's casual statement irritated Bruce and he finally gave him all his attention. He went over to the window and turned down the blinds, leaning on the armrest of the sofa.

"You're talking to  _me._ " Bruce noted. John was not addressing him as the Batman.

"As you well know, the jewelry store was hit by Catwoman two nights ago. This morning we got a call about a homicide in an uptown apartment. The place looked like an animal ravaged it, particularly one with claws and a taste for milk."

" _Catwoman_  does not kill." Bruce stood up, refusing to bring up his wife's name in the conversation.

"I know. I got Gordon to keep it under radar, but that only gives you so much time to figure out what's going on. I respect you, Bruce,  _and_  Selina, and I'm hoping I don't have to come up to the manor."

"You won't have to. I'll get right on it. Has the site been cleared yet?" Bruce said as he prepared to leave.

"Pretty sure Commissioner's waiting for the Batman's insight on this one."

"Don't let Selina know." Bruce warned and left his office, telling Jessica he won't be coming back.   
  


* * *

Meanwhile at Falcone's house:

"Boss, there's a lady here to see you!" Victor Zsasz screamed over his shoulder as he predatorily stared at the unannounced guest.

One of Falcone's managers led her through security and brought her to wait in the living room.

"What can I do for you, my dear?" Carmine Falcone announced as he came into the room with a security detail.

"Actually, I'm here to tell you what  _I_  can do for  _you_."

Falcone amusedly laughed,  "and what do you think you have?"

"Mmm, just a little way for you to strong arm Bruce Wayne." The woman nonchalantly said, as if she wasn't having tea with Gotham's biggest crime lord.

Falcone reclined in his seat, realizing something.

"I recognize you. We crossed paths at his success party. Tell me, why do you wanna help me?"

"Nothing personal, just the enemy of my enemy..."

Falcone, irritated by the waste of time, leaned forward, his annoyance reflected in his tone.

"I'll be your friend if I like what you have to say,"

"Bruce Wayne is raised by Gotham city. He's a cement wall. Won't bend easy."

"Not news to me," he growled.

"You still haven't sent him a wedding gift, as I recall." The lady got to her plan.

Falcone smirked, "I'm listening."

"You want his mind? Strike his  _heart_. Give him a little motivation, a benefit to partnering with you. You go after his  _wife..._ "

"He's liquid again."

"For you to mold."

Falcone stood as he laughed his approval. "I like your style"

"Glad you think so! My plan's already in motion," The lady threw papers on the table that brought Selina Kyle and Catwoman into one sentence, something Falcone wasn't slow to pick up on. "but you can bring new hurdles into this maze."

"Well my dear, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Gives me an opportunity to clear my vendetta against the Catwoman!"

His last statement offended his guest, and she stood up with him.

"Nothing that kills her though!" she addressed him sternly. "If she's dead, my reason for doing this goes bust, and then you and I won't be friends, Don Falcone, do you understand?"

Her comment ticked Falcone's security detail, and Zsasz stepped up brandishing his favorite weapon, but Falcone put a hand up to stop them all.

"For the sake of our new friendship, I'll let that slide." He calmly said as he picked up some papers from the table, which included a homicide report filed this morning.

"You're framing her for murder..."

"It'll hurt  _him_  more than it will her. The police will eventually figure it out, but the damage will be done by then."

"Disgraceful! I think you and I will have a long friendship."

 


	4. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's story happens in between the last book and this book's present. 
> 
> This book contains 3 storylines:
> 
> Present: regular font  
> Catch up from last book: BOLD  
> Selina's past: italics

**(C.U)**

**The turnout at the inauguration of the new gallery, The Cat's Eyes, was grand. Journalists and media coverage was from all across the tri-state area; Gotham Gazette, The Daily Planet, even Central City Picture News. Nobody wanted to miss recording Bruce Wayne make a speech at the opening of the gallery he sponsored in honor of his mother. His goal had been to collect art that best represented his mother, or art he believed his mother would have appreciated, and he'd put the best person he know who would be able to fulfill his desires. And he gave a speech well worth the time of the numerous journalists who had come from far and out.**

**Later in the evening, Bruce Wayne excluded himself to the second floor of the newly opened gallery. He admired art, of course, that was why he was staring down at the most beautiful piece in the two story building; the curator. The dim yellow studio lights made her white pencil dress look more white and elegant. She was stunning in all ways as she mingled with her different groups of clients. She thanked them when they complemented her achievement, laughed when someone joked or flirted with her. She knowledgeably introduced her guests to her collection, explaining the backstory of each piece, or how they corroborated the theme of the gallery. Of course, what better person has a better understanding of the arts than a cat burglar? She didn't look any different from the patrons, but you could tell from her prowess that she ran the place. And she did own the gallery; Bruce had made sure of it. When he thought it'd be in her best interest for her to not know him, he made sure he set her up right. Selina had given him new purpose once, and now he was returning the favor.**

**§§§§§§**

**The day after Jen read her the letter from Bruce Wayne, Selina got invited for lunch at Wayne Tower, aptly named for the one penthouse Bruce Wayne owned in the building. She spent the day reading up on Bruce Wayne, trying to learn more about him than what E! news nightly recap had to offer. Something in his smile told her there was more to him than an arrogant playboy, how she knew that, she couldn't say. But maybe he reminded her a little of herself. Selina found a car promptly waiting for her to take her to Wayne Tower, and she could swear that the back of a cop car was more entertaining. After what seemed like a very long drive, she was relieved when the driver came to escort her out. She had to check in at the front desk before the busboy led her to the elevator, where he keyed it to take her all the way up to the penthouse.**

**The elevator opened to what looked like a living room, bigger than her apartment space. Walking up, she found the equally mesmerizing kitchen and a set of spiral stairs leading to the next floor in the two story apartment. One of the busy bees from the hive of suited workers led her to the black and white sofa seats in the corner end of the room and immediately returned to her work at hand. The glass wall ran the entire width of the building, giving her a view of the whole half of the city on this side. She stared at the reflection of the busy people through the mirror and laughed at her own joke.**

**"I was expecting more bikini models!"**

**"Then I can only assume you watch too much tv!"**

**Selina instantly turned behind her to come face to face with the richest man in town smiling at her.**

**"Is that on your dating profile, Miss-?" Bruce Wayne extended a hand in greeting, but his not knowing struck a note with her for some reason.**

**"Kyle?" she stated as if unsure of her own name. "Selina Kyle." She then introduced confidently, secretly hoping to get a look of recognition from him.**

**It took much from him to not pull her in and kiss her, remind her of what they were. But evidently his resolve was stronger, stronger than** ** hers ** **he realized.**

**"So you are. Your reputation precedes you, Miss Kyle." Wayne said as he offered her to take a seat opposite him.**

**"Funny. I spent the reading up on Gotham's most famous son, and here you are knowing everything about me."**

**Bruce laughed, "It's my business to know the people in my city."**

**"Then why aren't we at Wayne Enterprises?" she noted the venue wasn't very professional for business.**

**"I've requested your services for a more personal venture. You see, I've spent much time honoring my father, but sadly, I haven't given a thought to my mother."**

**They were interrupted by the man she recognized to be Alfred Pennyworth, who brought them a tray of drinks and a file.**

**"Lemon water?" Mr. Wayne asked her, as if he already knew her answer.**

**"Always a preferable choice." Selina quipped as she accepted her glass with a nod.**

**"Anyway, back to business then. I'm thinking of opening a gallery in honor of my mother, the proceeds from which will go to her charities. I was recently referred to your skills through my line of associates, none of which I'm too proud of having, to be honest. But of course, the best of the art pieces are hanging in the castles of the Gotham underworld." He placed on the table some pictures of the art pieces he aimed to collect, and she picked them up, examining curiously.**

**"You want me to steal them?" She took a guess.**

**"No," Bruce silently laughed. "I understand you have your, means, to locate them, but you'll be buying them with my money, representing me."**

**"High risk, Mr. Wayne." Selina pointed out, though it wouldn't be much trouble for her.**

**His neck muscles clenched tense, and he wanted to grab her hand and fly her out of this god forsaken city. But his tongue logically betrayed his heart.**

**"High risk...High reward." Bruce said coolly, taking out a check from the folder and sliding it toward her. She'd never seen her name on the same piece of paper with so many zeroes before, not even on wanted posters.**

**She reached to grab it, but he kept it pinned under a finger, testing her patience.**

**"You understand, miss Kyle, that this serves as the unofficial but equally binding contract between us?"**

**"Haven't you heard?" Selina said as she pulled the check from under his finger and stood, checking the watermark in the light.**

**"A leopard never changes her spot."**


	5. The Cat's Eyes

**(C.U)**

**Since accepting the first check, Catwoman was more on the prowl to scout than to steal, though it didn't go to say that she didn't have her run ins with the locals.**

**"Hellooo, kitty!" Catwoman purred as she hungrily stared at a pair of gems in a mob boss's seemingly empty warehouse.**

**She'd barely pulled out the circle she'd cut when the glass case shattered upon impact by a bullet. Catwoman had to duck to avoid being hit, and when she was up again, the thief was making away with her jewels. The Cat growled, more angered by being one upped if anything. She used her know of the land to use every space to her advantage, springing down from the pipe and scratching at the man's hand, making him let go of the gems. The thief winced and grabbed at his injured hand, turning in her direction.**

**"Oh, kitten's got claws!' he taunted her.**

**"Kitten has a whip!" she aided her claim with a visual demonstration of snapping her whip at her side.**

**The thief scowled, digging for his gun, and Catwoman had all but spun her whip when she was beaten to it by a batarang. Her opponent directed his attention to his new assailant and Catwoman took her cue, though it didn't take long for the detective to catch up to her.**

**Catwoman was already on the roof when the Batman popped up ahead of her. She didn't hesitate to smirk at him as she bagged the stones in his sight.**

**"So you're the famous detective!" she said with an attitude.**

**The Dark Knight stood there, clenching his jaw at the memory of their first encounter before.**

**"Kyle," he said, nodding to the bag around her waist. This time, he addressed her by name, knowing more than well enough who she was.**

**"Mmm, I bet you're dying to arrest me. But I'll have you know, I've been commissioned." Catwoman informed as she stepped past him.**

**"What does Wayne have to gain from stolen jewels?" He closed his eyes, awaiting a quip on his unintentional rhyme.**

**She only laughed at him, taking the stones out of her bag.**

**"Oh these? Just a bargain chip." She said coolly as she tossed them in her hand.**

**Batman narrowed his eyes, not buying her excuse.**

**"What?" She whined. "It's a two woman job. Catwoman scouts, Selina buys."**

**The detective stood still, unfazed, but the cat read the unhappiness in his silence.**

**"Not even one?" She smiled nervously.**

**His lip curled and she caved, resignedly throwing the jewels to him.**

**"Fine! Keep them. Not my color anyway."**

**That was the one time in her knowledge that the Batman crossed her path, though that didn't mean Catwoman didn't steal. But more of her attention was on buying the artifacts on Mr. Wayne's list. Catwoman would seek (and steal) at night, in the morning she met with Bruce Wayne to give him an estimate cost, and the evening would find her in a company car with bodyguards to purchase the art from criminals with Wayne's money.**

**Of course, her meetings with the CEO weren't all business. They'd gotten better acquainted with each other; but when she pushed, he pulled away, distancing himself from her. If Mr. CEO didn't want to be seen with a commoner, he wouldn't have reached out to her in the first place. And they wouldn't be standing where they had been: at the inauguration of the Cat's Eyes.**

**Selina caught him staring at her from the balcony lost in a daze. She excused herself from her current group of made her way up, taking a flute of champagne with.**

**"A miserable man standing by an Afremov painting?" She said coming behind him, and he turned in surprise towards her. "You know, they say he could paint a funeral and people would smile. Be happy. I think it has to do with how his painting style looks like confetti."**

**"You would be right. Confetti elicits happiness. But what upsets me is that a painting has a better love story than me." Bruce said, pointing his glass to the couple in feeling of light.**

**"Says the man who invited supermodels as his plus ones." Selina teased, although hurt by the fact.**

**He noticed.**

**"They're just a front. Who doesn't expect a man with my standing to have beautiful women at my side."**

**Not a man with** ** your  ** **past Selina thought to herself.**

**"You're a man with secrets, Mr. Wayne." She said, keeping the good mood as she leaned over the balcony rail.**

**"You wouldn't know the half of it!" He said joining her.**

**"Your gallery's a success, Bruce." Selina said, smiling over the large gathering below.**

**"They're here for my mother. And the art, of course. You didn't disappoint."**

**"Thanks."**

**"I mean it. I'd like for you to run it. And you won't have to deal with mobsters anymore. You can do so much legal business when you're a subsidiary of Wayne. I'd like you to take the initiative, you're the curator after all. I'm just a patron of the arts."**

**Selina smiled and they shared a quiet pause as they drank.**

**"You wouldn't have to steal anymore." He dared to say, and wasn't surprised by her stubborn reaction.**

**"You can take the woman out of the cat, but you can't take the cat out of the woman." Selina retorted.**

**"Enjoy your evening, Mr. Wayne." She said goodbye and abandoned him at the balcony.**

**Somewhere in the gallery...**

**Det. John Blake donned his finest leather jacket, sipping champagne as he walked the halls of the new gallery admiring the art, and keeping security. He wasn't much for art, but John had to admit that the collection was eye catching. He was even more impressed knowing the truth of where these pieces had come from. John was here in part as a friend of Bruce Wayne and in part as the security detail for the event. Being bored to death in the rich and pampered gathering, he was happy to spot a fellow detective standing around looking equally exasperated.**

**Detective Ellen Yin was a new transfer to the 13th precinct from Metropolis. She was the top of her game there, and made the switch to Gotham looking for a challenge. She wasn't going to be disappointed. John fixed the pin up tie he'd worn and made her way over to Yin.**

**"I didn't take you for an arts person, Yin." John said as a conversation starter.**

**"I'm not," he knew that, "I'm here for the security." Ellen said in an annoyed voice, preferring to work alone.**

**"Don't think Mr. Wayne would let anything happen here." Blake joked to himself and allowed himself a sip.**

**"Well, I can't just leave it to the Dark Knight, now can I?"**

**John almost choked on his drink and the other detective gave him a cross eye.**

**"Sorry," he said, quickly composing himself. "You're more of a, Man of Steel kind of girl, are ya?" he asked, referring to her Metropolitan past.**

**"I'm not** **_any_ ** **kind of vigilante girl. But if I had to pick, yes, I'm more red and blue."**

**"Yeah, but he's an alien. At least with the Batman, you know he's human."**

**"Getting defensive, are you Blake?" Yin teased.**

**"Just consider me a born and bred Gothamer," John defended, awkwardly scratching his head.**

**They were interrupted by high pitched voices of almost drunk socialites clinging to Bruce Wayne as he somehow managed to get them down the fancy wooden stairs.**

**"Brucciee! We're bored! Let's go back to our place. It'll be so much more fun!"**

**Yeah it was boring, but John knew Bruce wasn't here for the art.**

**"Detective Yin! Please if you can arrange for them to be taken home. Blake and I have a prior appointment."**

**Yin gave them a weird look, but still called for some security officers to escort the girls out, a command they happily followed.**

**"'Brucciee', I get. How you get Dick from Richard I'll never know." John said as they walked out to their own car.**

**"On your own time, I suggest you find alternatives for that sentence. Right now though, we have a city to save."**

**"Speaking of, have you met Det. Yin yet? She came from Metropolis for a challenge."**

**"Gotham will meet her expectations."**

**"She isn't a big fan of the Batman, you know?"**

**"You seem upset about it," Bruce teased as they reached the car.**

**"I'm not! I'm just letting you know in advance."**

**"Okay. Thank you. Why do you think she doesn't like the Batman?"**

**"She's a good detective. The Batman's doing her job."**

**"Do you trust her?"**

**"I guess. She's one of the good ones."**

**"Great. The Batman might cross paths with her soon."**

**"Not tonight though. I'm pretty sure by the way we left, she either thinks we're gay, or that we're the dynamic duo. Which, saying out loud, sounds like a gay name. Now I sound like I don't like gay people."**

**"Sounds to me that you like Det. Yin!"**

**"Do you always have to be the greatest detective?" John pouted as they buckled in their seat belts.**

**"Richard, I'm the Billionaire Detective in love with a Cat burglar. I'm sure you can find a way to get along with Ellen."**

**"I'm not in love with Yin."**

**"Good. Cause tonight I need your mind focused on catching bad guys."**

**"Yeah absolutely!" John forced himself to say.**

**Bruce couldn't help himself.**

**"I hear Yin likes her men who catch criminals!" He teased.**

**"Quit it!" John said, cheeks as red as the red bird on his night suit. With these moments with Bruce Wayne, John couldn't wait to be in the solemn company of the Batman, which was definitely saying something.**


	6. Agents of Gotham

(Present)

All the Kevlar and leather made it feel like walking through hell, so he heaved a breath of relief as he abandoned the hot late May evening for the coolness of the upper east side penthouse; a scene of homicide currently being blamed on his wife. The apartment was clear of people, only housing furniture and cautionary police instruments guarding possible evidence. Even without the cowl's special lenses, Batman crossed the rooms without triggering the alarms. 

In the bedroom he took snapshots of the crime scene: shredded mattress from where the victim was undoubtedly grabbed. The broken lamps, each with the same marks of impact, like something hit them, rather than just having crashed to the floor. The detective summed up the major causes of chaos in that room:

The victim's resistance.

The claws.

And...

"A whip," said she.

No, the voice modulator was not broken. Detective Ellen Yin had come to the same conclusion.

Batman moved to find the police detective tracing a gloved hand over the crisp diagonal slash across the kitchen chair.

"You took your time." Yin acknowledged.

"Stuck at work," Batman truthfully told her, but it had barely been 2 hours since Blake's visit to Wayne Enterprise. 

"And you're not impaired by last night?" Ellen had been at the celebration party, as John's girlfriend.

"Blake and I left early. Evidently someone needs to babysit Gotham at night. You clocked out after the jewelry store."

Damn Yin for being a good detective! And she was a detective thanks to him. After Rojas had fired her when Lieutenant Gordon was dead, Batman had testified for her when Jim became commissioner and reinstated Yin on Batman's word, even though she wasn't his biggest fan then. But after learning what he did for her, and as she became closer to Blake, Yin eventually became an ally. In the awkward silence where they stood, Bruce noted to bring her in on the secret before she figured it out herself (and potentially damage her relationship with John). He reckoned it would have to be soon.

Yin spoke first as she walked over to the spilled milk in front of the fridge. It had been left untouched especially for him. Batman walked to her, pressing the button on the glove wrist that activated the sensors in the fingertips. The milk's cellular data was sent to the bat computer for further analysis, but the claw marks on the fridge had silver residue. Catwoman's fingernails were silver tipped. He tried to put the thought away but Yin didn't let him.

"You know what I'm gonna say." Yin warned. It was a case concerning Catwoman that had made Detective Yin and Batman start off on the wrong foot.

Batman sighed.

"Looks like Catwoman."

"Mm, so bats aren't as blind as they say," Yin got ahead of herself when he seemingly confirmed her conclusion.

"I said it looks like she did it. From the claws and the whip and the...milk," the milk was too much even for Selina.

"But this isn't her memo. Catwoman targets public facilities: jewelry stores, museums..."

"Maybe it was personal?" Yin suggested. She hated when Batman shut her down.

Personal, but for whom? Selina, or this...

...copycat. 

"Where's the-"

"The body's at the morgue. But we've got pictures though, and the outline. John supervised." Yin was proud to cut him off.

He noticed. 

The Dark Knight studied the pictures pinned to the wall. The aging socialite, (Martha Wayne had said rich women didn't like being called "old", even if they were touching 65) in her pencil skirt dress and an extra sequined blazer, was bound up in a whip, her wrists caught in a pair of... fuzzy handcuffs. There was something in her mouth, probably from keeping her screams quiet. The picture next to that one was of a...

Hairball. 

He was definitely annoyed, and now getting mad, concerning this over elaborate scheme to frame Catwoman.

The photos of the body and the outline on the floor clearly indicated that the mode of death was the brutal hack of the victim's right foot; cut off just above the ankle.

"The blood was fresher than the bounds on the victim's body." Yin provided him information the pictures could not.

So, the victim had bled to death.

The whole scene, especially the missing foot, created an annoying tick in his brain.

"Someone run her financials yet?" Why did he ask? He didn't want to answer either question. 

"You know how the rich people are. The first person who got here was her lawyer! Ordered a subpoena, it's taking a while. You gotta better chance sneaking in." 

He was gonna do that either way.

"You thinking it's personal?" This time, it was a genuine conclusion. 

"I don't know," he lied.   

Catwoman had no physical part in this homicide, but she was the reason they both had been here. Him, and the person who had killed this woman and gone through great lengths to frame Catwoman.

"I'll let you know what I find," Bats said to Yin and disappeared the way he had come. Ellen sighed and rolled her eyes, then called John as she too left the apartment.

Batman drove back down towards the city. Going around downtown was the faster way back to the manor, but he wanted to catch the real Catwoman in the act. Parking in the back alley, he grappled up to the roof of the building standing opposite the Cat's Eye. There she was, her form silhouetted by the studio lights, walking around with patrons and potential buyers. 

It was Gotham tradition to buy whatever Mrs. Wayne was selling, but it did help that what she sold was captivating for her audience. Of course, he could never have enough of seeing his wife, but tonight he had work. Work to keep her safe, so never in any future would he have to see her behind glass; bulletproof or framed. Batman stood up from his perched position, his cape billowing behind him, and after a few more seconds of glancing, he jumped back down to the Tumbler and drove straight to the Batcave, to try to get to the bottom of this feline felony.


	7. Aristocat

(Present)

After Bruce left for work, Selina only crammed in an hour of sleep before she had to get ready for the day. Who could've told her all the responsibilities that came with being Mrs. Wayne? Sure, they were mostly public appearances to schools and charities and all that kind, but so many in one day took the fun out of it. Of course, she couldn't let that show on tv. Alfred was plenty help getting her started; he managed to collect a list of of all the organizations Martha visited and supported. He also helped street raised Selina become more, aristocratic; a princess training program to say. Her first trip was to sick children at Gotham General, where she read eager looking kids a Dr. Seuss book called The Sneetches. She made art projects in some rooms and played games in others, and the children loved her. Selina's next stop was the foster home that John went to, where she took a bus load of kids to the best ice cream parlor around. Selina smartly planned her day with children first, so she could save her genuine excitement for the kids. The grown ups were rather boring, but she smiled her way through tours and introductions and interviews. The stops to her designers were fun though. Once it was official that Selina was Bruce Wayne's only girlfriend, designers flocked her. Martha Wayne's were the first to approach her, hoping to become a trademark for the Waynes.

Usually she had fun playing dress up, but today her mind was stuck on the kids. Her time with the little souls got her thinking of her own little one. Would they be as excited about the simple luxuries of life, or take everything for granted with their last name? At her apartment, she was supposed to be sketching designs for her collection, but she couldn't help but doodle the petite little features her baby would have. The itty bitty toes; the nimble fingers small enough to wrap around one of mama's fingers. Maybe they could have Bruce's eyes, she always got lost staring in the sea green pools. Bruce's nose was too big for a baby, but hers would do. People had teased her when she'd become Mrs. Bruce Wayne almost two years ago, about just how faithful a playboy could be. _If he had 14 girls in 7 days, imagine how many children he could have!_ Selina obviously knew of Bruce's playboy facade, but it was nothing compared to her coyness with the Batman. The thought made her blush. When they were engaged, Bruce had told her of all the real relationships he'd had. The journalist at Gotham Gazette who always had her nose where she shouldn't. The socialite who Batman discovered was part of a very anti-Wayne family, or cult rather. What caught her attention most was Bruce's relationship with his mentor's daughter. She was a princess of assassins, who kept him company when the world believed Bruce Wayne was dead. Selina was jealous, but if it hadn't been for **Talia** , Bruce would truly have been dead. 

Jen's entrance startled Selina out of her daydream and she got up to welcome her best friend. The blonde was surprised to see Selina in the apartment, even though she was there every other day. Jen locked her bag in the closet and flopped on the couch next to Selina.

"Designer _baby_?" She asked in query of the sketchpad she'd picked off the floor.

 

Selina laughed and shouldered Jen, taking the drawings back.

 

“I don't know about designer, but classy for sure." 

 

Jen rolled her eyes.

 

"So what got you doodling babies? Making a new clothes line?"

 

"That's not a bad idea, but no. Bruce and I are.... family planning!" Selina squealed, her face red.

 

"Already, huh? Doesn't it seem too soon? You haven't even had your second anniversary!" Jen wasn't on board, and Selina had been starting to pick up on her best friend's distaste of her husband.

 

"Would you cheer up if I told you I want you to be godmother?" Selina looked at Jen with hope glinting in her eyes.

 

"Fine, fine! As long as it isn't a headache." Jen whined as she got off the sofa.

 

"Hey! Don't call my baby 'it'!" Selina got defensive of her future baby.

 

"You going to the gallery tonight?" Jennifer said, diverting the topic as she rummaged through boxes by the mail stand.

 

"Ooh! Are those more paintings? I've been waiting for two weeks!" Selina happily strode over and Jen gave her way.

 

"And why can't these be delivered to the Manor?" Jen said complaining about the mess.

 

"Because it's a long drive over, which means more chance of them being stolen en route." Selina informed her while she skimmed the mail receipts.

 

"And this apartment in Gotham's streets is safe?" Jen pointed out.

 

Selina turned her attention to her best friend, smiling as if she had the juiciest secret.

 

"Come here, you open a box." Selina pulled Jen to the pile of cardboard boxes.

Jen rolled her eyes and went along to amuse her friend. The box felt like cardboard alright, but everywhere she pulled, it didn't even make a dent. After two minutes of frustration, a holographic code pad appeared in the middle of the box. Selina proudly bounced her eyebrows at her friend, enjoying her misery, then asked for her to step aside. 

"You do know my husband is the CEO of a technology company, right?" Selina directed her attention to the number pad. "The crates only open for me, and if I don't put in the right code if someone tampers with it, the painting will be destroyed. Not a chance of being stolen." 

Jen looked bored and walked away to the kitchen to have lunch. 

"Oh, there's some other mail for you too! It's on the rack." Jen shouted from the kitchen. 

Selina was on the phone to her gallery, listing off the numbers off the barcodes on the boxes. She stuck the phone under her ear and picked up the small box from the mail rack. The box didn't look company owned, with its shiny blue cardboard, and the tiny card stuck to a corner. 

 _To kitty, with love_.

She chuckled at the cheesiness, not hearing what the girl on the phone said, and asked her to repeat.

Her long nails tabbed off the tape on the sides, and she froze when she found its content.

On the black felt was a chain, white gold now that she saw it up close, with rhinestones plugged in between jingling pendants. Selina's eyes watered at the sight of it, and that Bruce had gotten it for her. She found it odd that he had it mailed to her, and as she grazed a finger around it, Selina decided she would have Bruce put it on her. Wouldn't that be romantic? After all, they needed all the romance they could get if they were planning a family, not that it was going to be a problem.

The van arrived from the gallery and took the paintings, leading the way as Selina followed behind in her Acura nsx. It was a really hot day, and her ac was full blast during the 15 minutes drive to the Cat's Eye, nevertheless she was relieved once inside the coolness of her shop. There were already some patrons walking around, drinking refreshers as they audited her collections. The older fellows were more sophisticated in their commentary and Selina liked these best. But the younger clientele were less professional and more snooty, picking out on what they didn't understand in an attempt to make themselves appear above Selina. As if given the chance, they could do better; be better curators, or be better Mrs. Bruce Waynes. After four years, these Wayneheads still hadn't gotten over the fact that Bruce Wayne was off the market.

She was still at the Cat's Eye when the day gave way to the night, dropping the temperature outside from 100 to 58 degrees, still the glass doors were kept closed to keep the AC's coolness from escaping. Selina was on the second floor with a couple who was interested in buying a painting, when she got the itch to look outside. There was nothing eye level on the second floor, only the windows of the building across, and below was a quiet downtown street with fancy cars parked next to the sidewalks. But above was the roof, from where Selina knew he was watching her. Her suspicion proved right when he stood up, his cape flowing behind him. The majesty of it made her stomach flutter, she loved it when he did this, but she hated when he did that. In the next blink of an eye, he was gone.

Selina rolled her eyes and went back to attending her clients, who picked an oil painting of a majestic Bengal tiger. They exchanged gratitude and Selina had the painting stowed away for them, then went to break in her office.

She fiddled with her ring as the dial tone rang, and even now as she heard the click of the receiver, her lips spread in glee.

"What street were you raised on? A hello isn't rude you know,"

"Sorry, got a lot on my plate tonight." His choice of words and that dead tone annoyed her, but she knew he wasn't in the mood.

"Anything I can help with?" By now she was bored playing the aristocrat.

"This one I really don't want you involved with kitten," at least he'd called her 'kitten', but this time she picked up a hint of worry in his voice.

"Need anything from me right now, I'm working babe." He subtly asked her to get to the point.

What the hell? He was so cool in the morning, he had even promised to not work tonight.

She wondered how Ellen dealt with John being Nighwing.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd call. I'll see you at home. I love you." Selina knew he wouldn't say it...

"Don't wait up," dial tone rang; he didn't say it.

...And still her heart broke.

She stared at the blue box peeking at her from the top of her purse, and she knew just how to fix his mood. 

Bruce Wayne was going to find out why cats liked bells.


	8. It's a Crime

(Present)

Even though it was longer, Selina took the route around Gotham city to get home. When you're driving an Acura NSX, it isn't a smart idea to drive through one of the most dangerous cities in America. The drive went by quick, thanks to her super car going 75 mph, but especially since she spent her time drawing sketches in her mind or picking names for her future kids. Selina was wholly tired by the time she parked in the garage. As she swung her heels in her hand, the cool marble were heaven sent for her throbbing feet.  _Swinging around town was less painful._ She walked into the kitchen for a cold glass of water, and as she drank leaning against the black quartz countertops, her eyes fell on her Michael Kors purse as it laid on the table. Teasing her. Reminding her of what it held and what she planned to do. Selina wiped her cunning smirk off as she wiped her mouth dry, then grabbed her purse and ran to the powder room for a quick fresh up. Less makeup, less clothes, but  _definitely_ more sex appeal. Alfred was staying out tonight, his day off after a big party, and the help was done for the day. So she had no problem sneaking down to the activity room.

The computer got a notification any time someone tried to enter the cave, and she was sure her entrance was marked, but she hoped that he would be busy enough that she could catch him off guard. Selina found Bruce leaning on his desk, chin on hand, deeply lost in concentration. She adored his flustered face; it made him look human. With the box behind her back, she theater walked over to him. Bruce shifted his arms and leaned back into the chair, letting her crawl into his lap while his gaze never left the screen. Selina wanted to cuddle up against his chest and fall asleep, but she was on a mission. She kissed under his jaw, reminding him that she was there, and he responded by closing his eyes and resting his hand on the curve of her sides.

"How was your day?" he asked, still changing the computer screens.

"Sweet and sour," Selina distantly replied as she played with his stubble.

"I wonder which part was I?" Bruce stroked her back, remembering his earlier demeanor, or miss of it, rather.

"Both, actually. And in that order particularly,"

Bruce paused, attention full directed to his wife.

"I remember the sour, which I am sorry for, by the way. What are  _you_ talking about?"

"Oh?" Selina feigned awe. "So you take no responsibility for this?" she asked, twirling the shiny blue box for him to see.

Bruce raised his brows, as all first time husbands are bound to.  _Was this a trick question?_

"What is it, kitten?" he genuinely asked, taking the box.

"Seriously, stop. It's ruining the mood," Selina pouted, making sure he acknowledged her bare legs.

Bruce swallowed first.

" _Believe_ me, I don't wanna do that." He skimmed her legs to emphasize his point. "But I honestly don't know what this is."

Selina heaved a sigh and sat up, straddling him as he watched her like an amused child.

"Ehm," she cleared her throat, " _you_ wanted to know why cats like bells. Well, exhibit..." Selina pulled the lid away and Bruce straightened his spine, all amusement flushed out him in an instant. He grabbed her wrist bruisingly tight before Selina could touch the anklet. The same anklet that she had wanted last night. The same anklet a woman was killed for this morning.

"Where did you get this?" Batman asked, not caring for how he sounded.

Selina winced in pain, twisting her injured wrist in her other hand.

"It was in the mail at the apartment. This really wasn't you?" The look on her face told him she was more upset about something else.

With a foreshadowing sigh, Bruce took the box and put it on the desk behind her. His hands intentionally scraped her back before coming back to cup her face.

"Selina, some old lady upstate bought the anklet between last night and this morning. I was coming back from her apartment when you saw me. Babe, the woman was murdered in her house, and the scene was an overdone attempt of a catfight."

"You mean someone framed Catwoman for murder?"

"Mhmm, and over the anklet Selina Kyle wanted." He dragged a clasped hand on either of her thighs.

"Anything special about this chain?" Selina said looking back at the anklet still in its box.

Bruce dejectedly ran a knuckle down her neck.

"That's not the concern, babe."

Selina exasperated at her husband's nonexistent sense of humor.  _Opposites DEFINITELY attract in THIS relationship._ She crossed her wrists behind Bruce's head.

"So, not only does this person know I'm Catwoman, they also knew I wanted the anklet."

"Anyone you remember telling?"  _He'd trained for years under Ra's al-Ghul, he could hold his own when Gotham's siren straddled him. Couldn't he?_

 _"You,"_ She bumped her forehead to his in the case he didn't know who she meant.

"Lee. Jenny." Selina listed off the two names with much difficulty, staring at the cave roof for help remembering.

"Oh! Maybe my thugs for hire!" she sparked, proudly remembering her mischief from the night before.

"You know," she dragged her words as she swung around his neck.   
  
 _He knew._  
  
"I got them beat up by the Batman."

"I  _do_ know that, kitten. And I don't think they were too happy with you." Bruce bumped her nose as if he were chiding a child. The next second, his own words finally struck his mind.

He didn't have to say anything for her to swing around to his back, a move more suited for a bike, and she watched him intently working on his giant computer. He tapped into the GCPD's electronic log for the arrests made last night. Nightwing appeared to have made the later arrests while Batman checked in earlier, with the burglars from the jewelry bank, who were still in jail.

Much to both of their reliefs. Especially hers.

Once he was somewhat satisfied -Mrs. Batman knew what it took for her husband to drop the case- Selina dug her chin into his shoulder, her mouth behind his ear.

"Let's celebrate?" her fingers danced on his lower abdomen, letting him know  _exactly_ how she wanted to accomplish that.

Bruce turned his face toward her, his eyebrow perched over playfully questioning eyes. _Who was_ he t _o say no?_

"You're being framed for murder right now?" he reminded, intentionally delaying her.

"Yeah see? That's the more reason why we should hit it up  _now!_ Before I end up in jail,"  _you_ _never_ _take a man's chance away._

Bruce stood up, holding Selina piggy back.

"Not gonna happen," he vaguely teased, obviously meaning the latter.

"Which part?" she asked, biting the cartilage on his ear. Bruce caved his head toward the bitten ear and swung her forward, holding his wife bridal style.

"Don't be too curious," he played on her ego and halted further conversation with a kiss their future kids would be too embarrassed to see. With closed eyes, he walked his way to the bed where he'd (not) first felt Selina without clothes. His knees landed on the bed first, gently lowering his bride on to the bed while his hand reached out to turn off some lights and turn the others on, which would let any visitors know that the cave was currently occupied.

 


	9. Red

(Present)

A few nights later across town at the 13th precinct, Det. Blake was trying hard to keep his own secrets.

"Damage control, Blake!" Shouted chief Rojas.

"This is Gotham City for hell's sake. We've got enough freaks and vigilantes as it is. We can do without new ones."

"You can't blame Catwoman without hard proof," John professionally argued.

"No hard proof? Spilled milk, cat puns, and whip marks. Who else could it be?"

"But look at all her cases before. She leaves the crime scenes so clean you couldn't tell if a ghost had been there. And additionally, we have Cheetah, and Tygris. And even cat _man_  damn it. This isn't Catwoman's m.o. She hits public facilities, not homes."

"Maybe she got bored, Blake. I don't know. What've we got on the missing foot?" Rojas moved on.

"Nothin yet. Put out a word on the street, got computer guys searchin through black market websites. Nothin on the foot yet, but we ran her financials. Last thing she bought was an anklet, from the Trieste jewelers."

"Now _why_ does that name ring a bell, Det. Blake?" Rojas turned to Blake, expecting the answer everyone knew.

John resignedly sighed. "It was robbed by Catwoman last night."

"It was robbed by Catwoman last night." Rojas reiterated to prove his point. "And this morning, a customer of that same store is killed by cat puns. _That_ my detective, is hard proof, and probable cause. Get a warrant, Blake."

"But there's no prior connection between the victim and Catwoman."

"Are you defending the culprit, Detective?" Rojas stressed on his title, meant to bring justice to victims.

"No, I'm saying let's not jump to conclusions. What if this is a set up? What if it's a copycat?"

"If she's innocent, she shouldn't resist arrest."

"Batman couldn't arrest her."

Rojas burned.

"BATMAN is not a cop! He's a vigilante with no jurisdiction to arrest. That's yours. I gave you an order, Blake. Go do it!"

"I object your order. You're only tagging Catwoman as an easy way out. My job isn't to arrest, my job is to find out who did what and why. And then make a justified arrest."

"Is this a case of interest for you, Blake? Are you protecting Catwoman?"

"No, I'm protecting myself from making a false arrest."

"Either you arrest her, or I'll have someone else do it. But if you're not on this case Blake, you're off this team."

Blake smiled and took his badge off his belt, tossing it on the long conference table.

"It's been a crime working with you," John spoke over his shoulder as he left the room.

 

 

Outside, he got the same respectful nods and fistbumps as yesterday, and nobody asked when he picked up the two things out of his locker and sped off on his bike. Logically, not many places in Gotham were open at this late hour, but there was always a Big Belly burger around a corner. It wasn't the healthiest, but it was comfort food, something he needed much of at the moment. The parking lot was sparse, and John conveniently parked the bike in front of the entrance. The sleeping patrons didn't wake when the doorbell announced his entry, and those awake wasted only a second to register if he was friend or foe.

John chose a single booth near the entrance, in case he had to jump out with a second's notice. As he waited for his burger meal, he thought of his next life plans. He had no job, which he was planning on leaving anyway, but now he had no money. He didn't want to be that bum boyfriend who crashed out in his girlfriend's pad, especially since his girlfriend worked at the same office as him. He could make a point to tell Bruce Wayne how he'd lost his job over Catwoman, Bruce would've owed him. But for all the things Bruce had done for him without asking, even protecting Selina didn't balance the scales. John sighed a stressed breath and reclined in the silence of the diner...

...which was broken by clashes of overturned furniture and angry voices of the cooks and waiters. John sat up with another sigh and swung an arm behind him, grabbing the thief's sleeve and used the momentum to push himself out of the booth. The angry voices were now directed at him.

"What do you think you're doin harborin a thief?!"

"Det. Blake. GCPD." John flashed his jacket back fast enough for the waiter to register his belt buckle as a police badge.

"I'm taking care of it," he emphasized his point by slamming the kid into the seat he just got out of.

"That kid stole $8 worth of stuff," the waiter was edgy, eager to get his hands on the kid.

John took out the change he'd gotten back from his own meal and shoved it in the waiter's apron pocket.

"Keep the change," he smiled and went around to the other side of the booth, not letting the waiter talk back.

John found the kid digging into the fries on his tray.

"Sure please. Help yourself." He said sarcastically and folded his arms as he sat back. It was an inherited move from spending too much time in the Bat cave.

"What's your name?"

"Ain't tellin you."

"I'm a police detective."

"No you're not," the kid spoke with a mouth full.

"How do you know?"

"You didn't have a badge on your belt. Ain't none in your wallet either." The kid tossed John's wallet across the table.

"What else you got under that hood of yours?" John asked as he carefully pocketed his wallet back in his jacket.

"Stuff," he gave a short reply and took a sip of the drink John had ordered.

"You a pick pocket?"

"I'm whatever I need to be to survive Gotham."

"Where's mom and dad?"

"Mom's drunk, dad's out on the docks."

John sighed and leaned over the table.

"You need help. I can take you to a good place."

"I don't trust you worth shit."

"Well how about I tell you my real name, nobody else knows. Not even my girlfriend."

"Whatever." The kid said with more interest in the remaining fries.

"My name's Richard Grayson. Friends call me Dick."

The kid snorted. "Some friends."

"What do yours call you?"

"Ain't got none."

"No name?"

"No friends, detective." The kid retorted.

"Great. I'm gonna take you somewhere you can make some."

"You can't kidnap me!"

"I'm not. Look, I'm gonna take you to the foster home I grew up in. I know some people there still. They'll take care of you. And you'll find some friends too."

"I don't need no friends."

"Let me tell you something about Gotham city. Lone, you got the chances of a circus goldfish, believe me, I know plenty how long they live. But with at least one friend, you can double those odds. So finish that food, and we're going on a bike ride."

"Your girlfriend not waiting up on you?"

"She's still at work. I'll leave her a voicemail."

"If I don't like that place, I'm gone."

"Deal. But you're staying a week,"

"Whatever. I'm done." The kid pushed the tray over to John and the ex detective took it over to the trash, ignoring the dead gazes from the diner workers.

The kid was waiting leaning on the bike when John got out, and he shook his head at the boy's impatience. He'd gotten used to impatient people.

"You get the helmet," John shoved the gear to the kid and swung the bike.

"Blue's not my style."

"Got that loud and clear, Red. You're not gettin on without the helmet."

Red made a credit to his 12 year old age by a groan and rolled eyes, but slammed the blue helmet on and jumped on the bike.

"You're a Detective you said, right?" Red screamed over the wind as they travelled.

"Yeah..."

"You ever meet him?"

Red didn't say the name, but John knew exactly who he meant. He smirked against the wind, knowing just exactly how he was going to keep the kid in check.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringy Sorry


	10. Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains sensitive maternity concerns.

(Present)

 

Selina woke up with a smile. Both of them were lucky to have survived the night, but still she woke up with a blissful smile.

 

Last night...

Selina and Bruce had gone out for dinner, snuggling as they strolled down the sidewalk like a couple on their first date. As they walked and talked, Bruce looked over her to the car that seemed to be following them. He furrowed his eyes at it and she laughed as if the car was supposed to get intimidated. To her surprise, the vehicle actually drove off around the corner. Selina applauded his skill with a laughing kiss, which he had intended to take further had they not been interrupted.

"Kitty!" I high pitched cry came and the couple looked in the direction the car had gone.

Harley Quinn came flying at them with her arms out wild in front of her.

Selina pushed Bruce out of the way just a second before Harley grabbed her in a crushing hug. Bruce had no idea which emotion to settle on.

"Kitty! Oh kitty, my babies! My poor oh poor babies!"

Selina rolled her eyes at the drama and pushed Harley away gently.

"Okay calm down, breath. Tell kitty what happened."

''Mis-mistah J had a run somewhere, shh don't tell Batsy!"

Bruce raised a brow and took out his phone, leaving the girls to talk.

"And I accidentally accidented and puddin' got mad at meeee!"

"What'd you do wrong?" Bruce asked, for his own need.

Harley turned to him and flashed him a dry smile.

"D'ya mind handsome, we're having a girl talk here!" She pointed a red and blue pistol at him.

Selina quickly shoved her arm down and pinned Harley to the wall.

"My  _husband,_ Harl!?" She nodded a threatening glare.

"Then tell'im to STAY OUTTA THIS!" Harley directed her reply to Bruce.

Selina threw her head back and sighed.

"Honey could you bring the car around?"

Bruce again raised a brow but conceded when she added a please.

"What do you need me for in all this?"

"Well, you're the local pet police around here. I thought you can help me."

Selina groaned. "With WHAT Harl?"

"My babies! My poor darlin's" Harley started to cry again.

"Puddin' took'em away as punishment and I can't find them. You'll help me, won't you kitty?"

"Fine, but you gotta stay out of my civilian life."

"Deal!" Harley sniffled and perked up.

"Kay, go to my place in old town. ALONE. No driver, wait for me there."

Bruce had rolled up with the car, lowering the window to catch her attention.

"Sorry handsome! Pretty kitty's all mine tonight." Harley winked and blew a kiss before running back to her own car.

"No," said Bruce resoundingly as soon as Selina closed the door.

"Would you let me settle? Yeesh!"

"Why can't any of my friends get along with you?" She asked as she put on her belt.

"Because they're predator and I'm prey." Billionaires were quite the target in Gotham.

"Excuuse  _me,_ " Selina said sultry as she sexily slithered over, grabbing his jaw. "This catch's all mine!" She purred in his mouth before they kissed.

Bruce smiled with pursed lips when she pulled away.

"No," he said again.

Selina dejectedly sank back in her seat.

"You don't even know what she wanted."

"She's Joker's girlfriend."

"Not tonight she's not. He took her pets away as punishment and she wants them back."

"You want to help Harley Quinn behind Joker's back for some  _hyenas_?!"

"You know Catwoman doesn't stand for animal mistreatment."

"They're not puppies and kittens. They're hyenas!"

"In trouble!" She pointed. "I'm going,"

Bruce sighed.

"Fine. I'll follow."

Later that night, Catwoman and Harley were standing on a roof at the Gotham zoo after collecting some information. Cat watched as Harley had made them do all the talking. Apparently Joker had made a generous donation to the zoo.

"You think we should split."

"And what if I find your babies?"

"They won't hurt'chya. Hope."

"Fine, here's a comm," Selina tossed a comm link to Harley and she put it in her ear. "Stay in touch."

"Kay," Harley said and sprung off the roof.

Catwoman was scouting on her own when the Batman found her.

"Rrr! Who'da thought Bats lived at the zoo?" The comm link was active and Harley voiced her annoyance with the Batman.

"My computers caught a break in at the zoo." Cat raised a curious eye. "Didn't take a hard guess."

"Well if you must know, I'm here to help a friend. Now OUTTA MY WAY!" She followed her shout with a snap of her whip. Couldn't let the cameras catch them friendly.

The Cat got away and continued her search for the hyenas. Not long after, she found them...

... with daddy.

Joker stood talking with his men, some of which were dressed in zoo keeper uniform. So the donation was a ruse, no surprise. Secretly, Catwoman wished she hadn't run from the Batman. She had no intention to cross paths with Joker tonight, but when his men tasered some of the animals nearby, she didn't care.

"I thought clowns were at the circus, not the zoo."

Everyone turned to her, and Joker, at first mad, eased into a smile.

"Catwoman!" He half sang. "Wasn't expecting to see you here!"

"You say that like you've never heard of me."

"Oh well you see," he paused, "I'm much more of a..." his tone deepened, "dog person."

She ignored the growls and sauntered closer.

"Rrr! How about you let these animals go, and I'll make you a cat person. Just. For. Tonight." She toyed his chains. "Kitty likes shiny!"

As she pulled in to kiss him, she caught sight of Harley charging at her with her mallet in the air.

"Hey! Get off my mister, sister!"

Cat's eyes grew wild as Harley came swinging at her. When she missed, Selina saw Harley wink. So this was a play. She knew that, but Bats didn't. Luckily, he diverted his attention to thieves trying to abduct the animals. Even though the fight was fake, the girls each got in some hits and Cat ended up on the floor.

"Harl?" Joke spoke, awestruck.  
"You did that, for me?"

Harley threw herself at him.

"Oh Mistah J! I'm so sorry about earlier. You'll forgive me, won't you?"

"Of coourse Harl!" Joker said in his signature drawl. "I missed you. Can't have too much fun without my girl!"

"Oh puddin'" Harley thanked him with fervent kisses.

"Let's go home, Harl. Puppies! Grab your dinner!" Joker ordered as Harley was too busy kissing up to him.

The hyenas immediately turned on Catwoman, growling and barking at her.

Selina slowly backed away with her hands out, trying to sweet talk them. When one suddenly jumped, Batman landed in front of her, taking the bites and blows. Amidst the chaos, Joker dragged Harley back to their truck. Once the car was moving, Harley shouted for her babies and the two hyenas went running into the truck.

Hearing Harley call babies and seeing how they obliged struck a cord with Selina.

Even the Joker and Harley had babies.

...

As always, Bruce was up before her, smiling down.

"Good morning,"

"Good morning!" Selina sang back.

"You're awful cheery today. Any reason?"

"Other than us surviving last night? Nope."

"You sure!" Bruce was in a teasing mood, kissing her and asking silly questions. He kissed her stomach, playfully asking if she was pregnant, but it hit a sour note.

Selina pushed Bruce away and sat up, feet off the bed. Bruce caught on.

"Hey! What's wrong?" He asked and pulled her back to bed.

"Nothing." She said dimly, brushing it off.

"No, it's not nothing. What's going on?"

"That's the thing. Nothing. Nothing's happening." Selina was on the verge of tears. "We've been trying for so long, but-"

"It'll happen when it'll happen." He kissed her head and stayed a moment looking in her eyes.

Selina played with his scruff, then spoke with a heavy heart.

"I want a baby, Bruce. And you, you're Bruce Wayne. You need-"

He cut her off with a kiss.

"The only thing Bruce Wayne needs is a happy wife. I don't want a baby just to have an heir. I want a baby, with you." He stroked her hair, then burst into a smile. "And I want a girl first, just like her mother."

Selina laughed and shook her head.

"No, I want a boy first. So he can be a protective older brother. Wouldn't that be adorable!"

Bruce nodded and kissed her laughing.

"If you want, we can make an appointment. Get a professional opinion."

"Yeah, why don't we do that." Selina sniffled and agreed.

"Right. But breakfast first?"

"You're cookin'"

"Yes ma'am!" Bruce pecked a kiss and jumped off, leaving for the kitchen.

Selina laughed and shook her head.

The same man who could round up all of Gotham's underground could be such a child, and it was a sight only for her eyes.

 


	11. Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Present"

 

John tossed his jacket on the couch and grabbed a beer from the fridge as he went out on the balcony. He stared out into the polluted night; smog from shops, car vents and engines and honks, police sirens, people shouting, and some gunfire here and there. After spending a couple moments of silence, John got his phone and started looking for some day jobs. He knew definitely what he was going to do at night, but it was not going to pay in cash. He'd gone out today job hunting, but found nothing that caught his interest. He heard the front door open as Ellen came back home, back after a few days spent undercover on a case, tossing her keys on the entrance table and announcing her arrival. 

"I'm home! If you know you're not supposed to be here, leave now or rot in jail."

"Just me, hon!" John shouted from the terrace. "There's food in the fridge."

He heard the fridge open but no sound of the microwave, and a minute later Ellen was walking out to the terrace with a beer bottle in hand.

"Left early?" She asked, without a formality of a greeting between them. Ellen simply leaned over the railing and stared out into the city, waiting for a reply.

"Actually, I think I left late." John said completely nonchalantly, expecting her to pick up on his meanings. Detective Yin did.

"You quit?" She said with very little hint of surprise as she walked back to sit on the other chair.

"Yup, but I think I might come back if Rojas is out."

"I'll drink to that!" Ellen tipped her bottle over and John clinked his bottle to hers.

After a sip, Ellen continued the conversation. 

"So what'd he do? Another heated argument about the Batman?"

"Not specifically, but he  _was_  brought up. Rojas wants to arrest Catwoman for a crime that she apparently looks guilty of."

"What is it with you two protecting Catwoman? Remember the time  _I_ got fired over Catwoman?"

"No. Really. How did it go again?" John asked with sarcasm.

§§§§§

_It was late at night and Detective Yin was still in the museum, trying to piece together who the thief was. The scene was messy, but the missing item was a statue of a cat. That would obviously imply Catwoman. But what didn't make sense was the second point of entry. Maybe partnerships were in season this year. Just as she thought that, her flashlight caught the Batman hiding in the corner, and she nodded to him._

_"I want everyone to recase the point of entry. Let's go."_   
_With that order, all the police officers left the main crime scene, leaving the room empty for the Batman._

_Back in her office, Det. Yin stared at the cork board. There was Catwoman, and a bunch of other pictures related to the case, but who was the second perp? She stared at the bat radio on her desk for minutes, then decided to put her new partnership to the test. Yin made a fool of herself unable to find words to talk with him, but apparently he was hunting down a couple leads. And just when she was sure she heard a meow on the radio, a call came in reporting that Catwoman and Batman were caught leaving the scene together._

_Batman couldn't be the second perp, could he!?_

_She was going to bust him, how could he lie to her? She was to be blamed for trusting a man who played dress up._

_But dress up or not, he was the only one who could help when penguin was holding Gotham hostage._

_Yin called Batman again, letting him know she knew he was working with Catwoman, and Batman filled her in on what he'd found._

_An hour later, police squads were racing to the demolished lighthouse, with Rojas in the lead._

_They arrested a tied up Penguin, but of course, Rojas wanted the Batman apprehended for something, minimally for the destruction of the lighthouse, but it was easier to catch an actual bat than the detective. Additionally, there was warrant to hunt down Catwoman as well, but Batman convinced Yin that the thief had been principal in bringing down Penguin, so Yin dropped the case on Catwoman._

_But Rojas did not accept a letter of recommendation for a Catburglar from a Vigilante, and fired Yin for partnering with the Batman._

_Months later, Yin played a critical role in freeing Gotham from the control of Joker. She saved two boats full of people from being remotely blown up by the Joker and got D.A Harvey Dent, now going as Two-Face, into Arkham Asylum. And when Gordon had been found alive and promoted to Commissioner, the second thing the Batman did after all the important stuff was to make Commissioner Gordon reinstate Detective Yin indefinitely._

§§§§§

"Yeah, we've both been screwed over Catwoman."

"What I don't understand is Batman, being the crusader against crime that he is, why would he protect Catwoman?"

John knew why, and he wished he could tell her, but it wasn't his place to. He hoped that Bruce would do it soon, cause if and when Ellen found out herself, it wasn't going to be easy.

"Maybe Catwoman's his inside woman, who know why he does what he does."

"Sure, but-"

The doorbell caught Ellen off guard and, both of them being detectives, immediately turned towards the front door.

"I got it," John got up, but Ellen stood up with him.

They both opened the door to Mr. and Mrs. Wayne.

John stood there shellshocked, but the arrived guests were all smiles.

"Good evening, hope we haven't caught you guys at a bad time." Said Bruce, but his voice implied no apology.

"We were in the neighborhood so we decided to drop by. Didn't come empty handed!" Selina added as she held up bags of food from the best hotdog stand in Gotham.

"I am so grateful you married a street girl!" John happily told Bruce as he took the bags from Selina and let the couple in.

The boys set the food in the living room while the girls got the glasses and plates from the kitchen. Once they were all settled, Bruce spoke first.

"So, heard you lost your job."

"And  _I_ just found out why! Thank you! Anything you need from me, you got it."

"I'm the only one who doesn't understand what's going on."

"And that's why you're a good detective, Ellen." Bruce complemented her.

He put his food down and wiped his hands, then stood up and walked toward the patio. He slid the door close and placed a device on the glass, that at first made the all the glasses shake, as if they might break, but then everything was still again.

Bruce came back and sat down in his spot, and Selina put his hands on his shoulder. John sat shifting uneasily in his seat.

"What I'm about to say, I trust stays between us." Bruce started, but Ellen finished.

"Let me guess, you're the Batman."

Bruce and Selina smiled, and John's reaction was unreadable.

Bruce reached into his jacket and pulled out a bat radio, sending a beep to Ellen's radio. She took her piece out from her bag and watched as Bruce spoke. His voice was his own, but it came through the radio as the Batman voice.

"Neat trick!"

"Better than destroying my vocal chords every night."

"I should've caught this sooner! I mean, I know John's Nightwing. There couldn't have been more suspects other than you."

"I wouldn't be as smart as I'm believed to be if you'd found out sooner. But I do give points to you, Ellen. You're a worthy opponent, partner I mean."

"I guess that's the best compliment I've ever gotten."

"And you..." Ellen addressed Selina. "How do you... no, you couldn't be!"

"Guess the cat's out of the bag now!"

* * *

Across town in the darker parts of Gotham, someone else was pulling out the past.

"And you're sure this is Selina Kyle we're talking about?"

"Well sure it's her! Worked five years together. Y'know, not many places hire a duo of girls by the name of Bunny and Kitty. Not respectable places, anyway."

"Perfect! It's the dishonor that I need. This plan goes right, Bunny, and consider your debts forgiven."

"You're my rabbit's foot!"

"Sure, just the same as you're mine. You're gonna help me bring Bruce Wayne to his knees!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Storm's Coming


	12. Rabbit's Foot (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter is subject sensitive. Please be mature.

(Present)

The nondescript Honda Civic pulled into the empty parking lot of the clinic. Selina knew probably why no one else was there, but still she shrugged, happily unaware, and stepped out of the car. Bruce offered his arm and she tucked her hand in his elbow gap. They both needed a lot of each other's support today. Obviously, they knew what was possibly wrong with them, given the kind of life they both lived. But still, they needed a doctor's opinion of exactly how messed up they were.

Selina was surprised to see people walking around in the building, seeing as their car was the only one in the parking lot. Bruce noticed her tension and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Relax. There's only essential clinical staff in this building right now. No one else comes in till we're done and gone."

"Thank you," Selina whispered with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

The receptionist received them with a big smile.

"Mr. Wayne. Ma'am. We've got your emailed instructions and everything is set up to your wishes." The receptionist rambled as she walked them down the hall. "Now, boys and girls have different tests in different rooms, but you'll of course come together for the family consultation. Sir, if you could take the room on your left, and Mrs. Wayne you're on the right."

Neither of the rooms were manned but tests and instructions were laid out. It was mostly machine work to avoid human error. For the other tests, their primary fertility physician, Dr. Ledger visited each in turn to administer the tests and scans they couldn't do themselves. She also asked them individually personal questions needed for the report. Their tests samples were labeled anonymously so whichever technician handled them, wouldn't know it was for the Waynes. With their individual tests done, they put on their proper clothes and exited the exam rooms.

Bruce was out before Selina was, and he waited for her in the hallway. When she came out, Selina gave a bashful smile and a sigh of relief and tucked herself in Bruce's hug.

"That wasn't so bad," said Bruce Wayne, the most intimidating man in Gotham, with or without the cowl.

Selina scoffed a laugh and pulled back, her arms still wrapped around his torso.

"Says the  _man_ who had to do it in a cup!"

Bruce laughed aloud.

"I would've rather it'd been you," he winked.

"So would I." She quipped back and he kissed her head.

"Breakfast?" He asked and already began walking to the cafeteria.

"Dear GOD I want coffee more than I want  _you_ right now!"

"Alright! Let's get you coffee."

Coffee of course is not the best thing for jitters, Alfred could have (profusely) told her that. Selina wanted to talk about the possible test results but Bruce didn't let her. Instead he talked about everything else but. They only returned to the topic when the intercom announced that Dr. Ledger was ready. Since they were the only patients in the entire clinic, the call was obviously for them, so no names were said.

The coffee came with.

Dr. Ledger was waiting at her table for them when they came in.

"Ah, please come in, have a seat. Finally get to eat something?"

Their blood tests required them to not eat anything from 12 hours before the test.

"Yes, much needed. Your cafeteria has a nice menu."

"It certainly does. And the best coffee." Dr. Ledger said.

"I agree to that." Mrs. Wayne happily added.

"So what brings you in today? Now I must say that getting a fertility check up is the best first step for any couple, disregarding their health status."

"Well, we both came with concerns regarding our reproductive health. And I feel obliged to tell you that coming here has been our  _second_ step, after the... biological stuff."

"And nothing's happened," Selina quickly added, earning a sad empathetic look from Dr. Ledger. "We've been trying for a while."

"That's always sad to hear, but not as concerning, coming from a fertility specialist. Of course, I haven't thoroughly looked at the reports yet. But before we get to them, why don't you tell me what  _you_ guys think might be the concern. Anything in your lifestyles that might put a stress in your efforts?"

Batman and Catwoman looked at each other and couldn't decide what to say. After a minute of thought, Bruce took the lead.

"As you might be well aware, I've only up till 6 years ago returned to Gotham. Before that, I was so off the map, the world thought I was dead. Now off map civilization have their own ways of life, and I think you can catch what I'm trying to tell you, you've of course seen my physical appearance."

Dr. Ledger nodded in absolute agreement. She hadn't seen that much and that type of bodily damage and scars in all her years of medical practice. Bruce had already told her in the exam room that he wasn't at liberty to tell her much detailed account of how he'd gotten them.

"Yes, uhun. You've got quite the physique there, Mr. Wayne. And you, Selina? Your body tells a story as well."

"Well for sure. I grew up on the streets of Gotham. I've only become part of the upper class since I opened my gallery. I've had my share of fights and violence on the Gotham streets."

By now Dr. Ledger was on the last page of the results report. Her eyes were dilated and she nodded to what Selina had just said.

"Well you both have certainly had quite the busy pasts, and your reports seem to agree with that."

"Now Mr. Wayne, I am very amazed at your reports as a medical practitioner in general. If I may dare suggest, you should see other medical professionals for further examination, but I digress. Yes, your physical history does have an impact on your reproductive health, and your medical history is more damaging than your wife's, but you still have the benefit of being a man."

Those five words officially validated Selina's painful opinion. Bruce noted her reaction, and he slid his fingers through hers.

"That doesn't go to say that the fault lays entirely with you, Selina. As with the whole reproductive process, it takes two. But I'm afraid to say that the female body is certainly more fragile than the man, meaning we have to be more careful."

Dr. Ledger remained silent for a while as she typed at her computer and piled her papers together.

"Final conclusion, it's going to be a bumpy road considering  _both_ of yours' medical histories. I can prescribe you supplements that  _may_ help you in your efforts. Luckily, you guys have the financial opportunity to explore other natural procedures should it come to that. Now, do you have any more questions, or we can head to the pharmacy?"

"I'm definitely done."

Bruce filled a heavy breath. It was going to be a difficult day.

"Yes. I think we're ready to head out."

"Okay. Let me give you two a minute and I'll go get your supplements, then you're all set."

Dr. Ledger left the room and Selina choked on her breath and Bruce immediately took her in a hug as she started to cry. No matter what words the doctor used, the problem was mostly with her. By the time the doctor came back, Selina was wiping her eyes and sniffling. They got their medicine and reports and left the office. Selina lost all pep in her step, and the drive to the penthouse was solemnly quiet.

At the penthouse, Bruce couldn't stand her being shut in and upset, so he took her down to the main lounge for some happy music and being among people. The piano played bouncy tunes and Selina tried to smile more, if only for the sake of appearances. Bruce kept her distracted in entertaining conversation and the café sent over snacks, on the house. At the end of the day, Bruce Wayne was a CEO and even if he owned half of the city, he couldn't push off work more. He unfortunately had to step out to work for a couple of hours, but promised to make it up at night.

Selina dejectedly let him go, she couldn't really keep him from work. Bruce ran up to the penthouse to get his stuff for work and Selina stayed in the building lounge. He snuck up on her when he came back and she walked him to the entrance, waving him goodbye as he drove away. She sighed and turned back in to spend the day alone, but she was stopped.

"Selina Kyle. Princess of Gotham. Of all your names, this came as the biggest surprise!" A playfully teasing voice called out to her. Selina recognized the voice faster than she put a name to the face.

"Sylvia Sinclair?! Can't be really you!"

"In the flesh, kitty!" Sylvia said, motioning to herself.

Selina happily skipped over and took her in a hug.

"It's been such a long time......  _Bunny."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Selina, can't seem to catch a break! The next chapter will be a past chapter.
> 
> Some Batman jokes to relieve yourself after that much drama. I'm Sorry!
> 
> What Do You Call It When Batman Skips Church?  
> Christian Bale
> 
> What Happens When Batman Sees Catwoman?  
> The dark knight rises.
> 
> What's The Difference Between Batman & A Robber  
> Batman can go into a store without robin!!
> 
> What Position Did Bruce Wayne Play On His Baseball Team?  
> He was the bat boy.
> 
> When Is Joker Not Plotting A Murder?  
> When he's riding his Harley!
> 
> What Does Batman Put In His Drinks?  
> Just ice
> 
> Goodnight everybody!


	13. Kittens and Bunnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selina's past;

_14 year old Selina Kyle was siting in a cardboard box, snuggling with a newborn litter of kittens. Some of them slept with their mother, but others would cry if they weren't with Selina. She appropriately named all 6 of the kittens with cat names: Bast, Isis, Mau, Marie, Nyx, and Toulouse. The mama cat was obviously Duchess. The kittens became hungry and went to their mom, and Selina went for a walk to give them privacy. As she strolled down the street behind some houses with her hands shoved in her pockets, someone ran fast into her. Both of them fell on the ground, Selina on the bottom. She looked to see a girl on top of her._

_"Hey! Be careful!" Selina shouted in a whisper as they both got up._

_"Sorry, wasn't looking." The girl said quickly, looking behind her._

_Selina followed her gaze, "Are you running from someone?"_

_"No!" the girl shouted defensively._

_Selina shoved her hands back into her pockets and shrugged. ''Suit yourself," she said and turned to leave._

_"Wait! I - I don't have any place to go."_

_Selina stopped but didn't turn back, only motioning for the girl to catch up._

_"Selina," she introduced, but kept her hands in her pockets._

_"S-Sylvia." the new girl said, tightly grasping the strap of her bag._

_"Where are you going?''_

_"Well tonight I gotta go home. Tomorrow, I don't know."_

_"Can I come with?"_

_"Well duh, where do you think I'm taking you now! But you gotta stay hidden and do as I say. Don't want Brian to catch us!"_

_"Who's Brian?"_

_"My mother's husband... also my dad."_

_"Where's your mom?"_

_"Don't know."_

_"Oh, sorry."_

_"Yeah, me too."_

_They walked in silence till they reached what turned out to be Selina's house. Selina crept around the house, leading Sylvia to the window of her room. The window pane was locked and Selina smirked at her new friend's disappointment. She took out a switchblade from her pocket and held the tip of the blade to a spot on the glass. Then, she smacked the blade handle with the side of her other hand, and Sylvia covered her ears and closed her eyes. When she didn't hear the shattering, Sylvia looked vp to find Selina laughing ot her. Then she watched in awe as Selina tapped out a rough circle into the glass. Selina put her hand through and swung the lock the other way, and lifted the pane open._

_"After you," she said after brushing away the shards with her sleeve._

_Sylvia looked wide eyed at Selina, but with a nudge, she tossed in her bag and climbed in ahead of Selina._

_She quickly helped herself onto the bed and sat cross legged as if she owned it._

_'Nice room," Sylvia said, and Selina scoffed._

_"You're kidding, right ?!''_

_"What? It's a nice room! In my house we have to share two rooms between us 9 siblings."_

_Selina was amused. "What are you, a bunch of rabbits?!''_

_"Ahaha! Very funny. What about you do you have any siblings?''_

_"Mhm," Selina said distracted as she looked for her stash of hidden food. "A sister."_

_"Do you two get along?''_

_Selina came onto the bed with her arms full of snack foods._

_"Well given that she's the only reason I'm still here, yes."_

_The girls shared a few minutes of quiet as they dug in to the food._

_"What happened to your mom?"_

_"I don't know. One day, she took us out, gave us the best day ever. Then at night, she hugged us and kissed us and she was crying. She made us promise that we would take care of each other, and then she left."_

_Again no one spoke._

_Selina sat fidgeting with the long sleeve of her shirt and Sylvia saw the damage on her skin._

_"What's with the bruise?" Sylvia asked, nodding to the mark._

_"Oh,_ _ this  _ _one? Cat scratch. You do NOT mess with a pregnant mama cat. Any ways, we're talking too much about me. What about you? What made you run out on your family?"_

_"They got 7 other kids to deal with. Ain't no one gonna miss little old me."_

_"Little old you, huh? How old_ _ are  _ _you?"_

_"16."_

_"I'm 14... and a quarter! I'll be 1_ _5_ _on March 14."_

_"Great. So where is your sister anyway?"_

_"She's out with dad for dinner."_

_"So why the hell did we BUST in through the window?! Sylvia asked laughing._

_"Gotta practice my street skills sometimes! Anyway, thought it would look cool. Sneaking in with a stow away."_

_"Hey!"_

_"What! Okay any who, it's just us for a while, and we've got a whole lot of time to kill. So spill."_

_The girls spent the next two hours to talk and eat and jump on the bed till they saw lights up on the driveway._

_Selina froze immediately like a deer in headlights, but quickly thought a plan of action._

_"Clean up and HIDE!" The girls shoved the wrappers off and under the bed and tossed a couple drawing notebooks on top. Then Selina took out her sister's night clothes from the closet and laid them out on her bed, then stowed Sylvia into the closet and sat on the bed herself._

_"We're home!" Maggie's voice rang in from the front door._

_"Ain't nobody there." A gruff voice said._

_"Daddy! Selina might be home!" Maggie whispered at her father._

_"If her Highness did bother coming home tonight, tell her to hit the hay! I ain't no mood see anymore faces tonight! G'night Mugs!" A door slam signaled he had gone to his room._

_A minute later, Selina's room door opened and her little sister walked in._

_"Hey cat!"_

_"Hey kitten! How was dinner?"_

_"Try it for yourself!"_

_Maggie plopped down next to Selina and pulled out a takeout box from her purse._

_"I got chicken parsimman and fries. The fries might be wet though."_

_Selina chuckled._

_"Thanks for the parmesan, kitten! And soggy fries are my favorite fries!"_

_Maggie bumped shoulders with her sister._

_"Don't say that! Eat up. How were the kittens?"_

_"Adorable! I named them, too." Selina told her all the names of the new kittens and their descriptions as she drew them from memory on her sketchpad._

_"Did you bring one with you?"_

_"Sorry babe, not yet. They're too young. I'll take you tomorrow. But I did bring home a stow away!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Uh, go check on dad first yeah?"_

_"O-okay."_

_Maggie went to make sure their dad was asleep, and when she came back, she had to cover her mouth to not scream._

_"Selina, when people say stowaway, they usually mean animals, not ANOTHER HUMAN!"_

_"Mugs, this is Sylvia. Sylvia this is Maggie, my little sister."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

_Maggie's world was too crazy for her to repeat her concern again, so she just went along naturally._

_A night turned to two, and days turned to weeks, and Sylvia had become a part of the Kyle family. Without Brian knowing, of course. The sisters hid their guest away from from their dad and Selina took care of them._

_The other girls returned the favor and took care of Selina when dad had a bad night. They were even there when Selina held a funeral for six of the cats: Duchess and 5 of her litter had got caught in a bad storm, only Isis survived._

_It was the night before their mom's birthday when hell happened._

_Selina was in the bathroom and Sylvia and Maggie were playing with Isis on the floor, and none of them payed attention to the front door opening._

_"Mugs I'm home!"_

_The bedroom room door flew open, scaring the kitten under the bed while the two girls were frozen in their place._

_His mouth twitched and Maggie was the first one up._

_"Daddy-"_

_"So this is what you girls do behind my back!?"_

_"Dad, Sylvia's a girl from the neighborhood. She's just stopped by f-"_

_"Where's your sister?"_

_"Dad."_

_"I said where is she!?" he yelled at her, rattling her to the point of tears._

_"This is all her doing, isn't it? Bringin' in stowaways. Where is she!?"_

_"She didn't do anything wrong!" Maggie yelled back at her father._

_Brian stood, shocked at her outburst._

_"You protecting her now, huh? That, that WHORE!"_

_"Daddy!" Maggie cried and he slapped her across the face, making her squeak._

_"Mugs? You alright?" Selina's voice came from the door and her father turned to her._

_"I-I'm okay, Selina. Y-you should go."_

_"You starting to hurt_ _ her _ _now?"_

_"She's my daughter! I can do what the hell I want!"_

_"With_ _ me _ _! You touch her, you're done. You're dead!" Selina jumped her father but he was stronger._

_Maggie yelled and wanted to intervene, but Sylvia held her back and they watched as Selina fought with her father._

_He was taller, and bigger, and stronger, and meaner, and he was going to choke the life out of her. While Selina thrashed in her bonds, Maggie broke away from Sylvia's grasp and grabbed the nearest table lamp and hit her father on the head._

_Brian's hand immediately went to the back of his head and he swayed as he turned back her way, but Maggie swung the lamp again and hit him across the head, knocking him out. He fell on the bed and scared the cat out, and it ran to Selina._

_Selina sunk to the floor, gasping for air as she cradled her cat._

_"Selina! You're okay! You're gonna be fine!"_

_"W-we can't stay here. We got- we gotta go. We gotta go, Mugs."_

_"Yeah, okay."_

_"No, NOW Mugs!" Selina rasped. "He's gonna wake up. We gotta go." She made the effort to stand up and the other girls helped her._

_"Make your go bags. All the clothes you can fit, my food bag. We're going."_

_Selina sat on the bed to catch her breath and the other two filled bags with clothes. She got her jacket and the bag of food from her closet, and they were good to go._

_"One last look, Mugs. We're never coming back here again."_

_The sisters held hands as they stood outside, and took one long last look at the house they'd grown up in. At the house their mother had lived, their mother had left, at the house where their memories were. They drew in a breath and cried into a group hug, and they went._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I differentiate by font, or just make a marker (past) (present) (catch up) and keep normal font?


	14. Hood

(present)

 

John woke up late after a busy night of fighting crime as Nightwing. He tumbled to the kitchen and put the coffee pot on then went to the bathroom to put a face on. The coffee was brewed by the time he returned and made himself a quick egg and toast breakfast. John was awake enough to use a clean mug and took his food over to the television. All he was missing now was a potbelly. Man he needed a day job fast! He woke up his laptop and it opened already set to a job search website. He sat scrolling through page 6 when the latest news report caught his attention. The news anchors found it pretty amusing that a gang of children went on a robbery spree. John turned up the volume and watched intently as he absentmindedly attempted to put food to his mouth.  _The psychos just keep getting younger._

By the end of the news reel, John was caught on the hook. The half of his sandwich that wasn't in his hand lay crumbled across his lap. Well, this should be fun! There was a LOT of ethical questions that applied to this mess. The train of dealing with disturbed juveniles landed on the station of That Kid from the Diner, and John "Richard Grayson" Blake decided he would visit the foster home on his day off. What else did he have to do? Right, check up on Red, and then find out who's got a vendetta against his friend's wife.

John managed to find a clean pair of pants  and a light shirt cause holy heatwave! was Gotham melting hot in the summer. He wouldn't mind breakout out Victor Fries from Arkham for a day. He grabbed his helmet and the keys and stepped out. 15 minutes later the black Zero S ZF7.2 slowed by the gates of St. Swithin's carrying a molten John Blake. He left the bike parked in front and quickly jumped steps inside.

"My, detective! What crime drags your face to this side of town?" The elderly foster mother teased with a pout.

"Hey Betty! Got ice?" John panted, helping himself to the kitchen with his hand already on the freezer door.

"In the pitcher!" Betty nodded to the pitcher of her signature summer drink, and John had enough solid brain to pour himself a cup.

"Sorry, Betts!" John sighed as he wiped his mouth. "Two bosses had me running across town. And they don't get along one bit! But, I got plenty of time since I got fired."

"Aww. Were you caught being a good cop?"

"Better than that warthog at least!" John scoffed and downed the rest of the drink.

"And what brings you back here?"

"Right! I came to check up on that kid I brought here a while back. Seen him around?"

"Who? Red? Good luck if you find him. But if you want to go looking, might I suggest you start at the docks? Something about his father."

"Thanks Bets! You're the best!" John grabbed the woman by the shoulders and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

He decided to have one more glass before he left, and a thought came up while he drank.

"Hey, what do the boys do around here anyway?"

"Well, since Bruce Wayne started giving us funds, they do pretty well. But all shut up round there fancy gadgets Mr. Wayne keeps sending in. Nobody plays good old ball games around here anymore."

"But don't you still have that semi annuals every year?"

"Sure. But no one bothers to practice."

"That's gonna change, Betty! I'm gonna go find Red, and you find Chris and tell him to get his butt off the seat. We're gonna play some ball when I get back!"

He left for the docks but detoured to the nearest Walmart first to find the kid a red helmet. At the docks, John asked around about a kid in a red jacket, and boy did he have some stories to hear. Eventually, he caught the kid trying to take on someone almost twice his size, and John had to intervene. Instead of a thank you, he got a grunt.

"I don't need you playing hero every time we meet."

"Well then you shouldn't be getting yourself in trouble every time I'm around."

Another scoff.

"We had a deal, Red."

"Only my friends call me Red. And I got none."

"Alright then, Mr. Todd."

"Was my old man. Probably dead in a ditch somewhere." He said, his hands shoved in his pockets as he kicked rubble.

"Can we talk, Jason?! Look, we had a deal. You'd stay."

"For a week, if I liked it. I didn't."

"Can I ask why? Cause Betty's the sweetest old girl."

"The lady's fine. It's the other boys. We don't get along."

"Well, I'm here to change that, for all the boys, not just you."

"You got a magic wand?"

"No, but I got a ball. Wanna play hoop?"

Jason threw his hands to his side and scoffed a smile.

"Sure."

"Oops. Left it at the house. Let's go."

"What's with the hood?" Jason nodded to the red helmet hanging off John's bike.

"Oh this old thing? Well, blue wasn't your color, so I got you red." He shoved the red helmet to Jason. "You ain't getting on that bike without a helmet!"

John took Jason to the foster home where he and Chris rounded up the boys and played some sports. At the end of the day, he had landed a day job as a ball coach at the foster home, a favor from Mrs. Wayne.

Betty counted out the cash for the day and gave him his pay.

"February 17th, you came in an orphan. And today years later on June 20th, you've become a worker at the same foster home. Oh what secrets life holds!"

"Did you just say 20th?"

"Well that's today's date, isn't it?"

"June 20, as in 6 days before-"

"June 26! Yes... oh my! That's the anniversary of the Wayne murders."

Ah shit!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> officially introducing Jason Todd!


	15. Subliminal Messages

(Present)  
  


The date was June 25.

All of Gotham City knew what tomorrow was, especially the people employed at Wayne Enterprises. Even the scum of Gotham would be cautious tomorrow. If you thought Batman was ruthless any other day, even the devil himself went on holiday out of Gotham on June 26th. And if you _really_ wanted your ass hauled to hell, you'd show your face in crime alley. But on the 25, it was life _almost_ as usual in Gotham.

Bruce Wayne woke up alone in his bed at 7am, later than his usual 5am. He'd gone on patrol to try and find out who had grown a vendetta against Catwoman (and maybe Selina too?). All he'd learned was that things were a bit too quiet, but there were rumors of a new lady in town not many had seen yet. His phone informed him of a message from his old lady. Bruce had sent Selina and her friend to meet Maggie somewhere in the west coast.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes with one hand while his other went for his phone.

 **My Kitten > good morning my knight in shining armor** 😘😘

Bruce gently rolled his eyes and smiled. He'd never get used to this lovey dovey stuff. 

**My Mr > Good morning, my queen 😙. Sleep well?**

**My kitten > As well as I can without my favorite pillow** 😉

**My Mr > Ouch.**

The great Batman, diminished to a mere bed accessory.

**My Kitten > What?! I can't sleep without you! You try sleeping on a bad pillow.**

**My Mr > You try sleeping on an empty bed!**

Actually, he was glad she was out of town. That meant he wasn't bound to be in bed by a certain time. And more importantly, he could do research that he didn't want her involved in.

**My Kitten > I can make up for that. Tomorrow morning, you and I can stay in bed all day. I booked my flight for this evening.**

Right. Tomorrow was June 26, the 24th anniversary of his parents' deaths. Usually he was ruthless x10 this week, up until he married Selina. So for the past 2 years, with her by his side, he was calm enough to be ruthless x5. But now some asshole had decided to not only set up his wife for a crime she didn't commit, but boy did they choose the wrong month for it!

**My Mr > Don't do that! You haven't seen your sister in so long. She'll hate me.**

_Bless his soul for thinking that._

**My Kitten > Muggs will h8 me more if I'm not with you tmrw. **

Bruce was at a loss of words, typing something, but then changing his mind. These two sisters! This was what normal life was, and it was taking him a long time to get used to it again. But he loved Selina, and was willing try whatever normal she wanted.

_Selina Kyle was very much aware of her husband's hesitation with what people called 'normal'. The most normal thing in her life had been crossing paths with him. Two freaks together could make their own normal. She loved that he tried..._

**My Kitten >...I love you**

**My Mr > fine. Come home. **

**My Kitten > 😑**

 

_He just needed to try harder._

 

**My Mr > Mrs. Selina Wayne. I can't live a day without you. Please come back home to me.**

**My Kitten > your wish is my command, husband dearest. I'll see you soon. Ily😙**😙😙

**My Mr > see you soon. Ilyt**

Bruce fell back on his pillow, building momentum to thrust himself out of bed. He went to the window and pulled back the curtains, cowering against the morning light. The glinting reflection of the sun hit him in the eye and back the curtains went. He wasn't _Batman_ in just name alone, you know.

"I do believe you're becoming more bat than man, master Bruce," said Alfred, nonchalantly speaking as if the town's most well known personality wasn't just climbing on top of his bed.

"Good morning, Alfred." Bruce said as he stood on the footrest of his bed.

"I wasn't planning on waking you up yet, but Lucius called. You're needed at the company."

"Of course," Bruce said with effort as he went falling to the floor, but he timely put his hands out and fell into a push up.

1...5...15

"Any word from the Mrs?" Alfred, by now unfazed by his ward's antics, moved to put the breakfast tray on the bedside table.

"She's coming back this evening."

37...49....60

"Splendid. Will you be receiving her then?"

"I plan to." 75. "But if something comes up, you may have to."

"And will her friend be returning as well?" There was a detectable hint of disdain in his voice. 

"I didn't ask." 84...91...100 Bruce jumped off the ledge and landed on his feet at the floor. He was getting lazy. Not the best time for it.

"You don't like her?" He asked when he approached the table, grabbing the cold glass of his breakfast.

"There seems to be something off about her."

"Like there was something off with Selina?" Bruce said mid swipe of his mouth after finishing the health drink in two sips.

"Oh heavens no! I knew she was the one for you since my first interaction with her, possibly even before that! I do believe Ms. Kyle was the same girl you met on the roof of the orphanage?"

"Yeah, you got that right! Rooftops are our thing since before we even became a thing."

"Yes. Well, since we are on her subject... did you find anything about who might want to destroy her?"

"Nothing yet. It's all too quiet... but I can't shake a voice out of my head."

"Which one?"

"Don Falcone. He said something about not congratulating me on my wedding."

"And all this trouble _did_ start right after that, the very next day, if I remember precisely?"

"So this is his way of making me bend. By getting Selina involved. But how the hell did he figure out Catwoman? He couldn't have done it over one night at the least!"

The question remained unanswered as Bruce went into the shower and Alfred returned downstairs to manage the staff hired to set up for tomorrow's gathering. Almost an hour had passed when Bruce came walking down the stairs in the process of doing his cuff links, but no time had passed between the conversation.

"Who's this new girl?" He asked Alfred, continuing the discussion.

"Perhaps she is Don Falcone's secret agent? Given her timing and supposed importance."

There was a pregnant pause and Bruce realized what Alfred had to say next might not be the best thing to hear at the moment.

Every significant thing that had happened in their life between now and Falcone's threat got a look over. Timing was everything. Timing of the robbery, timing of the murder, timing of this new woman, timing of...

"Sylvia Sinclair." He said unanimously with Alfred.

Bruce slammed his hands on the granite counter and rested his head on top. Man, his wife just could NOT catch a break! First the set up, then the baby issue, and now possibly her best friend.

"For Selina's sake, I so fucking hope she's a red herring."

"So do I, master Bruce. So do I."

There was so much overwhelming emotion in the thought that a long moment passed in utter silence, only broken by his cellphone ringing.

"Mister Wayne, this is Jessica. I'm not sure if you're clocked in yet, but reminder that you have a board meeting about the project in 20 minutes."

"Thanks for the memo, Jess. I'll be there soon."

"I gotta go. I assume you're in prep for tomorrow?"

"As usual, sir. I have everything under control. Good luck at the meeting."

"Thanks." Bruce casually said as goodbye and jogged out to his pulled up car, not aware how foreboding the wish had been.

The engine loudly roared in the awning at the Enterprise, and Bruce quickly exchanged keys with the valet, trying to make up for lost time. He was met face to face by Lucius Fox when he stepped out of the elevator on the 65th floor.

"I do recognize that this isn't the best week to expect you at work, but I must remind you that you were the one who insisted on the regrouping." Lucius said as they rushed their way to the board room.

"That's fine. I need my mind off of other things or my head is literally going to explode."

"Well I do suggest you keep it at the table. We have some important people today."

"Yes, of course," was the last thing he said before the board room doors opened in.

It was an important meeting for sure. Executive representatives from all the companies that had decided to partner with Wayne for the company's next great project were gathered on one long table evaluating the progress made so far. Agreements and arguments raged for a long two hours with everything at the end resting on Bruce Wayne's shoulder as this project was his brain child. Before the cocktail party, important contracts and documents were edited and re-signed.

At the cocktail hour hosted in another tightly guarded room of the company, everyone seemed to be well connected, apparently chatting on the same topic of conversation even though there were several different clusters and pairs of people spread about the room.

Glenn Ryker from a company that wasn't exactly on the same wavelength as Wayne was in a particularly jovial mood, loudly enjoying the topic of conversation. Bruce Wayne wasn't shy on noticing. Maybe he could slip in and talk up a better deal of business now that the tubby old man was in a good mood. He looked in the way of the Mr. Ryker's guest, who very noticeably was not his wife of 17 years.

"Now I've heard the wonders of Botox, but that isn't your wife with you!"

The man laughed as if loyalty was a joke.

"Well of course she isn't! She's a paid escort! A high end prostitute!"

The man's open claims to such an offending action stunned the young billionaire, and the two of them had collected the party's attention.

"I'm surprised you'd be so proud about it!"

Again the older man let out a cackle that most definitely gathered everyone's interest as if Bruce had said the world's funniest one liner.

"Ha! That's high coming from you. You _married_ yours!"

The ticking bomb in Bruce's head finally went off and everyone went shocked silent as Ryker continued his evil laugh, unaware of the beast he had unleashed.

Lucius Fox immediately walked on his way, ushering the security detail to contain the situation faster than the red streak of Central City could. But of course no one could be fast enough.

The laughter died in a split second under the echoing crunch of his nose breaking in a very unsettling fashion, and the blood was quick to spill. Bruce's fist was held back from a second attempt by three guards on his back.

"The fuck did you say!? How fucking DARE you disrespect _my_ wife in _my_ building!?" Bruce was screaming out his lungs over the second pair of guards holding him back as Ryker was also tended to by more detail. 

"You fucking hypocrite! Pointing fingers at me while you're married to a licensed whore!"

Even the hero of Metropolis couldn't hold Bruce Wayne back at that comment. The man had enough broken bones he could count on his not broken hand before the armed guards from the first floor finally ran up and made a combined effort to pin their boss against a wall.

"Get OUT! Get the FUCK OUT of my building, my company! You're done, you're FUCKING DONE!" Bruce shouted from the wall as the broken executive was dragged out of the room. The horde of men holding him back only let go when Ryker couldn't be seen or heard in the building, definitely threatening a law suit.

Bruce pushed the security off him and shrugged off Lucius Fox, storming out to his office. He wouldn't dare step out the building right this minute. 

"In my boss's defense, this isn't the best day to insult Mr. Wayne's family, as you all may be well aware of the significance of tomorrow. And Mr. Ryker's remarks were most certainly provocative. I don't believe I'm mistaken to say that today's meeting is indefinitely finished. You may be escorted as you wish."

 

The exploding chatter in the meeting room was opposed by the serenity of flight AD 317 as passengers waited for the plane to finish landing procedures. For the good part of an hour, some passengers scourged through the tv channels, looking for any news from outside, but it was as if all the news channels had disappeared. The plane finally stopped and everyone waited for the seatbelt sign to turn off, but it didn't. In its place, a page came over the speakers.

"If the passenger sitting in seat A12 please remain sitting till the plane has cleared, thank you."

Selina Kyle looked up at the compartment above her, the white light of seat A12 glinting back at her as if to taunt her. What the hell? She could bet she was the only person on this flight dying to be _in_ Gotham City, and she couldn't believe she wasn't the first person off this damn space giant. At least she was thankful for the privacy curtains protecting her from people's awkward glances and whispers as they passed by first class seat A12.

Selina had almost fallen asleep when she was jolted back to consciousness by a knock outside the curtain, obviously meant for her. She stood and fixed her appearance before pulling back the curtain to the pilot of plane standing in front of her with his hat in his hands. The older gentleman respectfully stepped aside to give her space, and she stepped into the aisle to find a pair of high end TSA agents waiting at the end of the hall.

_So help me God, you better be alive, Bruce!_


	16. The Runaways

(Past)

 

Living on the street came quite a handy skill when Selina left home with the girls in tow. Despite just having been through hell, she made them put on brave faces as they pointlessly wandered the streets as far away from home as possible.

On lookers thought they were just a couple of girls strolling through town. First chance she got, Cat booked a taxi to the farthest distance her wallet allowed, which luckily happened to be just over the bridge.

It was almost beginning to be night time, and the girls were plenty exhausted running for a whole 18 hours. Maggie was in no mood to sleep on the street another night, so the grown up girls took turns looking for a shelter.

They found one just at capacity and begged the person in charge to let them stay the night. With only one warm bed to share and cold leftover dinner, they had the healthiest food they'd had in a day, and Maggie fell asleep soon after. Sylvia let the sisters have the bed as she chose to sleep on the floor spread.

But while her little sister slept, Cat was restless. As she went outside for a walk, Isis followed quietly behind, then purred softly against her leg. Selina knelt and scooped up the kitten, who snuggled against her neck then comfortably positioned herself into Selina's arm.

"It was mamma's birthday yesterday, Isis." Selina whispered and stroked her cat.

"That's why you bummed out?"

Selina turned back to the voice and found Sylvia.

Even though she was the oldest and almost the toughest by now, the day's exhaustion had gotten to her and she broke.

"I'm so sorry, Sel!" she cried. "It's my fault you're homeless now! If I had just stayed hidden, or if I hadn't even come in your life-"

"Hey! Shhh!" Selina comforted. "We had to get out of there anyway, or at least I did. I always thought I'd be the only one running away. I didn't think that maybe he could hurt Muggs after I was gone. Maggie is the  _only_  thing I live for, and I can't stand if something happened to her."

"So what are we gonna do now? I don't suppose this place'd let us stay forever."

"But they're letting us stay  _tonight_. So why don't you go inside and sleep. We'll think of tomorrow, tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." Sylvia sniffled and yawned on her way back in.

Selina stayed outside still, running her hand over the kitten sleeping in her arm, praying to run into her mother someday soon. She thought about that kid she'd met at St. Swithin's, how she'd given him something to live for.

She thought about reaching out to him; he was rich, right? But she hadn't seen him in over a year, back when she used to bump into him near the orphanage. What would he think of her  _now_? She'd just tried to kill her own father while he was all about avenging his father's wrongful death.

Selina shook the thought away; it was probably best to stay away she thought as she went back inside. She tucked herself in next to her sister, and Maggie instantly turned in to her, crying in her sleep.  _That right there did it!_

Mugs couldn't live a life on the run, but Selina couldn't bind herself down. She started to make a list of all the places she could safely leave her baby sister while being able to still visit her on the chance. She fell asleep halfway through a rough list.

The morning came rudely quick as the shelter keepers woke everyone up. Maggie was taking a while to wake so Cat left her to get breakfast while it was still hot. It was oatmeal and fruit, which was better than the candy and cheap diner food they had had in the past day. While Maggie ate, Selina wandered the building. In a room that could've been a prayer room, she came across an elderly lady down in prayer.

"Does He always listen?" Selina asked when the lady sat up.

"The Lord responds in mysterious ways."

"If He's so good, why are you here?"

"I need to cleanse myself of the past, reap for my sins. Maybe my suffering will gain me heaven. I put all my faith in Him, don't you?"

"I don't know."

"Which church do you belong to?"

"Well if we're following my father, then beer and cigarettes."

The older woman pitied the girl, probably imagining the kind of life she must have lived.

"Well, I go to the Our Ladies of Peace church not far from here. Run by a couple good Sisters. Maybe they can give you a path."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to swing by it." Selina stood up ready to go.

"May He be with you."

"Ditto," she said on her way out.

She got the girls and they began another day wandering the streets. Maggie was enjoying being out of Gotham and was easily entertained while the teenagers contemplated their next step.

"So, what's the plan today?"

"Jesus."

"Excuse me?" Sylvia said with a confused tilt of her head, never been religious before.

"What? Jesus is always the answer!" Selina joked.

"And how's He helping us out?"

"This lady told me of an all women church. Maybe they got something for us."

"I'm sorry, there's no way I'm going. I don't do that ish."

"Look, Maggie can't be in the lam. She won't survive and I can't let that happen. She needs a place, and school, and she needs normal. I'm hoping I can settle something up with the nuns if they could keep her. Let her stay, give her school, give her God. I need to know she's gonna be okay. You and I will figure something else out."

Selina consciously made the decision to take the girls to church late at night, with less chance of rejection. The Mother Superior took pity on the girls wandering in the middle of the night and let them in. Maggie was happy with the kind nuns and having food and shelter, but the older girls, especially Sylvia, weren't so comfortable. Sylvia crashed in the guest room while Selina sat in the front pew as Isis walked about, pawing at things. The little kitten ran back to Selina when she noticed someone coming.

"Your cat's protective of you," said Mother Superior as she sat next to Selina.

"I'm the only family she's got."

"That's unfortunate. How about you, dear? Your sisters?"

"Maggie's my younger sister. Sylvia, she's part of the family."

"And where are mother and father?"

"Mom, I don't know. Dad, I may have left him passed out in my bedroom. He tried to..."

Mother crossed herself, knowing what Selina implied.

"One of the worst kind of people I despise, are those who prey on children. You're safe here, my child."

"Can I ask you a favor?" Selina asked, meek in voice.

"If it's within my capacity."

"Can you keep Maggie? Just her. She won't be much trouble. She can even help you, with whatever you may need help. I just, I just need you to keep here, please. And give her shelter, and school, and trust."

"Now my dear-"

"I know you're a church and not an orphanage, but I've been around plenty of those. And the people there care more about the free money than the children. And, and, they could even not let me see her, or even give her away. This way I know she'll be safe, and I could visit her sometime."

"And where will you go?"

"I'll go find a job. I'll get money, somehow. And once I get enough I could even pay her rent, or tuition, or whatever you may need. Right now, all I have is this." Selina offered Mother Superior a crumpled five dollar bill.

The head nun shook her head and clasped her hands over the girl's.

"Slow down, dear. Now it's getting late, so why don't you go ahead and get some sleep and I'll think about your request. Good night."

"Good night."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm not Christian. I don't mean to offend anyone or present wrong information intentionally


	17. Here's Lookin at You

(Present)

 

Mrs. Wayne exited the plane to head straight into the Lincoln waiting on the tarmac. Soon as she was sat, the car rolled off without waiting for her luggage. As her thousandth call to her husband and house phones went to voicemail, Selina broke into a sweat. She could've gotten home faster as Catwoman, but she was stuck in this tinted car with hired muscle.

20 minutes passed, and if she kept on tapping her fingers any longer, there would be holes in the handrest. The car rounded the hill and Selina could see media vans lined bumper to bumper down the road. Thankfully, the car windows were tinted and the gates were barred with extra security guards. Her vehicle stopped at the check in and the guard took a peak in before waving them through.

They were close to the front entrance, and the car was still at at least 5mph when Selina broke and ran out of the car. Lawyers, police, and publicists crowded the lobby, and they all stopped and stared when Mrs. Wayne came huffing home. Selina ran past them, ushered by her assistant, to the family lounge where she could spot her husband from a mile away.

"Bruce!" Selina called out as she ran to him, catching his attention.

He met her halfway and grabbed her face for a kiss. He kissed her as if it were his first gasp of breath for that day.

"Oh, my GOD honey you're scaring me!"

Bruce held on to her as they walked to the couch, and his wife could tell he was in the mood to kill. He din't start talking till minutes in, and Selina pulled her hand out from his grasp -before it turned blue- and brushed it through his hair.

"What's going on, babe?"

"I, had an explosive episode at work today."

"Mom and dad?"

"It was concerning you, actually."

"Me?"  _Again?!_  Selina's attention was distracted for a minute before Bruce passed over a tablet with the day's headline:

Wayne Married to a WENCH?!  
Ryker accuses Mrs. Wayne while standing IN Wayne Enterprise!

Selina's eyes grew marbles!  _WTF!? She'd maybe guess that someone had figured out she was Catwoman; in no way was she expecting this! How could they know?! She'd always been careful about her past; only maybe 4 people knew about it, and NONE of them were Bruce, her HUSBAND!_

"Wh- where did they get this stuff?!" Selina asked, still looking at the tablet in bewilderment.

Her shock was  _nothing_  compared to her husband's.

"Wha... 'where did they get this stuff'?!  _That's_  your worry? This... there's truth to this? Why is this the first time I'm hearing this?"

"In your defense, only Maggie and Lee know about this."

"Selina! I used to be an assassin! Well enough to be the heir!"

"This is worse than  _murder_  for me, okay? I've admitted about a lot of my past also, but  _this_? There is no way for me to look past this! How would you love me knowing that, that there's truth to this! Would you have married me? Would you have even  _looked_  at m..."

Bruce shut her up with a kiss, answering her questions. He pulled back smiling, twisting the wedding ring on her finger.

"I have been looking at you long before I even knew how important you were to me. If I'm alive, it's thanks to you, in more meanings than one. Selina, you should have told me!"

"I'm not even going to tell you anything  _now_. Except, that there's some truth to all this."

Bruce sighed, accepting her need.

"Okay so, how do we deal with this?"

"We don't say anything. If we say anything, it'll just validate this news. Don't even acknowledge it."

"This is part of the mess, isn't it?"

The couple turned to see John being led in by Alfred. Selina looked between them.

"What mess?"

"When I refused Falcone, he threatened you. I think he may have been related to the murder of the socialite, but I can't figure out how he would know to bring in Catwoman. Or, how he would have come across enough information to expose you. How many people do you know, who have both information?"

"Only Leslie, and Maggie." She stalled a second. "And Harley and Ivy, but they only know a little..."

Bruce gave her the look that said 'really?'

"Sorry. But no one else, I swear!"

 _Except Sylvia_.

"What about Sylvia?" Bruce asked simultaneously.

"No. We're close, but not that close."

_That was the biggest lie of all._

"What are you guys gonna do?"

They ended up sending out an addendum to the invitations for the next day's anniversary. Guests could skip if they didn't feel mature enough to avoid conversation about recent events. And the media was seriously and very legally warned to drop the news. The anniversary dinner was short attended, but that just made it even better.

The couple planned on keeping a united front, which wasn't trouble for a couple in their second year of marriage. No interviews or news covered the story, and it simmered down; a neat trick to send a message to the perpetrators.

As an extra part of positive publicity, John invited the Waynes to spend an entire day at the orphanage. The publicity was just an added bonus; but John had promised the kids that he would get Bruce Wayne to hang out with them. The excited young audience was a much needed happy welcome to the Waynes.

They were given a tour of the place and the children displayed special projects and presented welcoming presents and et cetera. The entire morning passed with introductory activities, and then the evening activities came around. Bruce promised to cover dinner after the kids put on their play at night. Till then, Selina held a ceramics class with the children while Bruce attended a meeting with the adults.

Afterwards, with Bruce now busy with an over seas conference call, John led the children out for basketball. Selina played their startup game, but went to sit court side as John took class.

Bruce meanwhile was somewhere on the second floor, watching the game through the window. Even while dividing his attention between the game and the call, Bruce was very aware of his surroundings. A skilled toned so well, he caught a kid climbing a tree to sneak in through a second floor window. This was all very entertaining to the detective within.

Thankfully, the call was coming to an end and Bruce hastened to finish it, the boy still stuck in his mind. He looked around the place trying to find him, but kept bumping into everyone but. Bruce decided to drop it and join the others, and that's where he found the kid sitting alone on some isolated bleachers.

"Alright, what have we got here?" Bruce rolled up his sleeves and joined the game.

"Basketball practice, if you care to join."

"Absolutely! Pass the ball," he held out his hands.

"Why don't you come get it?"

Mrs. Wayne led the oohs from the bleachers.

"Haha. Don't embarrass yourself."

"So far, that's only you."

John-2 Bruce-0

"Alright, fine. Bring it on, Blake."

John was playing home game and the court was on his side.

"JB! JB!" Selina lead the chant. Bruce stopped to confront her, putting his hands on his hips in a 'really?' stance. Selina just playfully shrugged and booed him.

It was on! The intensity went up a notch and the tables began to turn. The crowd hushed as Bruce got the upper hand. Try as he might, John couldn't get the ball, and Bruce ended the game with a metaphorically shattering dunk. The crowd turned, cheering for Wayne.

In true sportsmanship, John huffed over and gave him a congratulatory bro hug. Bruce noticed the kid still sitting on the steps and motioned for John to tell him more.

Jason Todd was the kid's name.

"Tough game, John. Guess your coach needs coaching, huh!"

The joke was well received.

"Hmm, let's see," Bruce fake thought, looking around.

Suddenly, he bounced the basketball hard in Jason's direction. The ball caught the kid by surprise but he swiftly caught it inches from his face.

"Hey, what's the deal man!?"

"Basketball practice."

"No shit! You're lucky I caught it! What if I hadn't?"

"Well, then I guess you would have a splitting headache."

The others found it funny too.

"Everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are."

The laughter fumed his frustration even more and he launched the ball at Bruce's head. It went right into his hands instead.

"Nice throw!"

Jason growled and walked away, but fell to the ground when this time the ball hit his back. He managed to get himself back up and faced the laughing crowd.

" _What_ is your deal, man!?"

"Still basketball practice. It's good for hand eye coordination."

Jason rolled his eyes and dribbled the ball back to court.

"I don't play." The ball bounced to Bruce.

"I don't care." To Jason. "You've got good reflexes; help me coach the rest. Can't have a team with  _one_ player."

Jason reluctantly gave in and immediately tried to start the game by dribbling the ball away from Bruce, but Bruce obviously had had more practice at hand eye coordination. The game went on and Bruce coached step by step, using deep metaphors and getting the boys to click.

Selina could see through the play, and noticed how well Bruce and this kid got along. John noticed Jason being genuinely interested in something for the first time; except for his interest in the Batman. Oh wouldn't this kid flip if he knew!

Only if he knew.

 

[bruce/jason](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_gU8FWy1SU)


	18. Goodbye

(Past)

Maggie was the first to wake up in the morning, and bugged her sister awake. They washed up in the ensuite bathroom and went downstairs to join their hosts.

"Good morning Magdalene, Selina. You're just in time for morning prayer. Would you like to join us?"

Selina accepted to entertain Maggie and they headed to the chapel.

The older Kyle girl was quick to notice that sermon concerned orphans and Jesus in relation to them, and other Biblical stories meant to provide hope to people in Selina's situation. It slowly dawned on Maggie that they could relate to the stories.

During breakfast after the service, by which time Sylvia had joined them, Maggie was eager to point out how she related to the sermon, and the nuns in turn were more than happy to inform Maggie of Jesus and his love.

After breakfast, Mother Superior, Sister Irene, had Maggie taken to the school while she planned to talk with the older girls. Unlike an ordinary 9 year old, Maggie was happy to return to school.

"Now, I'm not sure about the legalities, but dear Magdalene has grown on our sisters. I'm happy to say that after conferring with my sisters, and with The Lord's blessings, we'd be happy to keep Maggie with us."

Selina was overjoyed to hear it.

"I understand you two aren't so, comfortable with church?"

"That doesn't mean I'm ungrateful for everything you've done for Maggie and all of us. I can't give her much, but I'm trusting He can."

"If He wills it..."

"Great! Now all I need is a job."

"I wouldn't know many places that would hire girls your age. But one of our parishioners owns his own workplace. Something of a warehouse or what not. I don't know what kind of work he has to offer, but he's always looking for help. I'll give him a call and see if he can come visit us today."

"What do we do till then, mop the floors?" Sylvia asked with her arms crossed and Selina nudged her.

"I'm sorry about her. We'll just walk around some."

Selina grabbed her friend by the elbow and dragged her out of the kitchen. She scolded Sylvia on their way while the nun behind them crossed herself and prayed for them. While strolling the church grounds, the girls found themselves in the school. The bell rang and they went into the closest classroom they could find, hiding from Maggie.

"Can I help you?" A woman's voice came from behind them, and the girls jumped around startled.

"We, um, are hiding from my little sister. She's not supposed to know we're here."

"I see. And where are you girls supposed to be?" The teacher asked, as she set up for her next incoming class.

"I... don't know. We just stayed at the abbey for a day. We'll be gone soon."

"Mhmm..." the teacher mused. "Well as long as you're here, would you like to stay for class?"

"Sure, we've got time to kill. What are you teaching?"

"I'm one of the arts teacher here. I mostly take the older classes."

"Are you an arts person?" Selina asked the teacher while walking about the classroom, examining the supplies placed about the room.

"That would be why I'm the art teacher, yes."

"Nice. What's your favorite art period?"

The teacher laughed. "Is this supposed to be a test? To see if I'm qualified?"

"Test? No, I'm just curious." With that segue, Selina told the teacher of her history with arts, and the two exchanged stories and interests.

Sylvia, stuck with Selina, sat herself at one of the easels and busied herself, while Selina was more than happy to wait their time in arts. By the time one of the novitiates came to get them, the teacher made Selina promise to find her in the future if she ever opened a gallery. The novitiate returned them to the main office where Sr. Irene was sitting with one of their parishioners. The man, probably in his late 30's, got up to greet them, and was surprised at what he found.

"Aren't they... a little young?" He asked the woman in charge.

"We're quite old enough, thank you very much." Sylvia informed him.

"What she means to say, is that she's 16. And I'm 15... soon."

"Oh, I see. That's the legal age in this state."

"They'll be needing a place to stay, as well."

"Well, there's a motel walking distance of the warehouse. Run by an old Philippine couple. Some of my other workers come from there also. I may be able to fix you there, if you can do the work I got."

"Can you take them with you today?"

The man shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm here now, if you girls want to go?"

"As long as I'm outta here..." Sylvia whispered in her shoulder.

"We'll take that."

"Great, I'm gonna get the car going."

Sylvia followed their boss out while Selina waited a minute.

"Thank you," she began, holding the nun's hand, "for everything. I'll come say goodbye to Maggie tonight."

The old woman smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "God bless you, my child."

Witt that goodbye, Selina ran out to the car, and their new boss took them to his warehouse.

His name was Andrew Hathaway, and he ran an arts and artifacts warehouse. Him and his company bought art pieces at auctions and such events, and then sold them along to galleries and museums and rich people.

Sylvia was simply grateful for having work, while Selina was thrilled to be working at an arts place. The whole ride long, she asked Mr. H. about his collections and artworks, if he had anything from a famous Australian painter, or a sculpture from Jeff Koons. Andrew was happy to answer her, and noted that she was more knowledgable than half his staff in the warehouse.

At the warehouse, Andrew introduced them to older workers and walked them through the place, showing off the different jobs and responsibilities. Selina was more interested in the artwork, and held long entertaining conversations with her boss. Sometimes, she couldn't believe he'd paid such a small price for such a big piece, and Andrew was happy to know it's actual worth. Other times, it was Selina who was impressed with what the man had the ability to pay.

For the day the two girls shadowed other workers, helping out where they could. They put together crates for the items to be shipped in. Other times they filled boxes with packaging peanuts and bubble wrap. At dinner break, Andrew came down to take them back to the abbey for the day. He talked with them about which work they took liking to, and promised Selina a promotion once he got to know her better. They arrived at the church barely in time for dinner, and Andrew gave them twenty bucks each for the day before leaving.

Maggie was happy to see Selina come back, as she had left without a goodbye. The girls had dinner together and shared their days adventures. Maggie had already made some acquaintances at school, and Selina and Sylvia had okay fun at the warehouse. After a long day for all, they were happy to get to bed early.

They went to their room and as soon as the door opened, a happy yowl came and Isis cozied up against Selina's ankles. Selina too was happy to see her kitten, and scooped her up.

"Hi!" Selina cooed. "I'm happy to see you too! Did you have fun exploring today?"

Maow!

"Alright, I'm gonna go to bed girls. See you in the morning!" Sylvia yawned and fell on the bed, dozing off.

"I'm ready for bed too, Sel. Look!" Maggie called for her sister's attention and showed off her new pajamas. "They gave me these new ones. Our olds clothes are in the wash."

"That's nice of them." Selina said unamused as she stroked her kitten. "Hey Muggs, let's go walk in the chapel."

"Since when do you like church?" Maggie joked.

"I like the candles. Makes me feel calm. Come on."

Selina cradled Isis in one arm and dragged her little sister down to the chapel. They strolled casually down the aisle, and Maggie stared at her older sister as she silently drew her fingers through her pet's fur.

"Selina?" Maggie pushed

"Hmm?"

"You gonna say something?"

"Oh, yeah. Have a seat, Muggs"

The girls sat in the first pew and Selina dropped Isis to the floor, letting her roam.

She took a breath and revised her speech in her head before speaking.

"Alright Muggs, here's the deal." She took her sister's hands and massaged them. "We can't stay here for free."

"But you don't have any money!"

"Exactly. Which means I'm gonna have to go to work."

"Selina, what are you doing?" Maggie asked, her voice beginning to crack.

"Muggs," Selina finally looked up in her sister's eyes.

"I found work, Maggie. Me and Sylvia. But I can't do that staying here."

"You, you aren't going to leave me are you?!" Maggie finally broke, squeezing her sister's hands to keep her in place.

"You love it here, Muggs! The sisters are so nice, and you go to school. You'll have friends, and home, and food. You won't even notice I'm gone."

"But, yo-you're my sister! And I love you!" Maggie hugged her sister, tightly wrapping her arms around.

Selina broke too.

"I love you more than anything, Muggs! And I'm doing this for you! Please don't make this harder for me! I promise I'll visit you whenever I can. You gotta be brave for me, okay?"

Maggie sniffled and let go, sitting up.

"O-okay. But you promise promise you'll visit me!"

"Whenever I get the chance, I promise there's nothing that'll keep me from you. Now, let's go to bed, huh? School day tomorrow!"

"You'll let me say goodbye, okay?"

"Okay. But you won't wake up if you don't get to sleep."

"I'm going, I'm going!" Maggie ran back up to the guest room, leaving Selina to wait for Isis.

In the morning, they attended morning prayer and had a solemn breakfast. Even a new uniform didn't cheer up Maggie. But Selina made jokes to her and asked her to make friends in school so she could tell stories whenever they met next. Andrew came around 7 in the morning to pick up the older girls, their carryons with them. Maggie carried Isis as she stood by Sister Irene, waving off her sister with a broken heart, not knowing when they would meet again.

 


End file.
